GUIDING LIGHT
by Hikasya
Summary: Cahaya penuntun atau Guiding Light itu telah tiada sekarang. Hinata, sang matahari yang berada di dalam hati Naruto sudah mati. Hinata menjadi cahaya yang telah sirna di dalam hati suaminya dan meninggalkan dua anaknya untuk selamanya. Akankah Naruto dapat menemukan pengganti cahaya penuntun di hatinya itu? [TAMAT]
1. Ayah, aku rindu Ibu

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto gaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Colaboration Fanfiction**

 **Ide cerita : Mahmudh Khem**

 **Penulis : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Genre : Family/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Jumat, 14 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Cahaya penuntun atau Guiding Light itu telah tiada sekarang. Hinata, sang matahari yang berada di dalam hati Naruto sudah mati. Hinata menjadi cahaya yang telah sirna di dalam hati suaminya dan meninggalkan dua anaknya untuk selamanya. Akankah Naruto dapat menemukan pengganti cahaya penuntun di hatinya itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack this story**

 **Voyage by Ayumi Hamasaki**

 **Maksud dari soundtrack ini adalah sebagai pengiring cerita ini saat saya menulis dan membaca ulang cerita ini. Karena dengan lagu ini, saya berusaha untuk mengungkapkan dan memahami cerita ini agar lebih terasa hurt/comfort-nya. Mungkin saya rasa dari maksud lagu tersebut mungkin tidak berkaitan erat dengan cerita ini.**

 **Oke, selamat membaca ya! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Chapter 1. Ayah, aku rindu ibu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bawah langit biru yang sangat cerah, burung-burung beterbangan secara berkelompok. Mereka akan pergi entah kemana dengan tujuan yang sama. Ke arah yang sama. Tidak pernah terpisah dan saling mempererat hubungan baik di antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka akan mencapai tempat yang sama dengan penuh perjuangan.

Tapi, ada satu dari antara mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Lalu dia pun terbang menuju ke suatu tempat yang ada di desa Konoha. Kemudian ia mendarat di salah satu atap sebuah kantor yang bernama kantor Hokage.

Tampak di jendela bening bagaikan es, seorang pria berambut pirang pendek sedang duduk membelakangi jendela. Matanya biru seindah langit yang cerah. Ia mengenakan jubah jingga dengan atasan yang sewarna dengan jubahnya. Bawahannya celana hitam dan sepatu ninja hitam membungkus kakinya. Umurnya 26 tahun. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah Nanadaime atau Hokage ketujuh yang memimpin desa Konoha itu.

Beberapa tumpukan berkas penting menjulang tinggi hampir memenuhi meja kerjanya. Membuat Naruto sangat frustasi saat mengerjakannya. Banyak yang harus dia kerjakan. Terlebih ditambah dengan berita mendadak dari seseorang yang tergesa-gesa menemuinya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Ya, masuk!"

BRAAAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Seseorang itu langsung masuk dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

"LAPOR, TUAN HOKAGE!"

Naruto menatap orang itu dengan datar.

"Ya, ada apa? Ada kabar buruk lagi tentang Bolt?" tanya Naruto sembari menebak.

Orang itu mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, kabar buruk, tuan Hokage. Bolt membuat kekacauan lagi di desa. Kali ini ia mencoret-coret dinding rumah para warga dengan cat air. Semua warga menjadi kesal karena ulahnya itu."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Lalu ia menghelakan napasnya. Ia semakin stres menghadapi masalah yang satu ini.

"Dasar anak itu. Dia selalu membuat masalah," muncul sudut perempatan di kepala Naruto."Akan aku atasi masalah ini secepatnya. Aku yang akan pergi sendiri untuk menghentikannya."

"Baik, tuan Hokage. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," orang itu memberi hormat.

"Ya, silakan!" Naruto mengangguk.

Orang itu pun keluar dari ruang Hokage.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Secara langsung ia membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

POF!

Saat itu juga, Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan begitu saja pekerjaannya yang masih sangat banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu sudut desa, tepatnya di sebuah rumah warga. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun sedang mencoret-coret dinding rumah warga dengan cat air secara diam-diam. Ia tertawa cekikikan saat melakukannya.

"Dengan begini, Ayah akan datang sebentar lagi," harapnya.

Suasana di tempat itu sungguh sepi. Hanya ada bocah laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu.

POF!

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang datang dan menegurnya dengan keras.

"BOLT!"

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang seperti duri dan bermata biru. Nama lengkapnya adalah Uzumaki Boruto atau biasa dipanggil Bolt. Anak pertama Naruto yang dikenal selalu berbuat onar dan sangat hiperaktif.

Bolt menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Dia tahu siapa itu.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia menghampiri sang anak dengan muka yang sewot.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH?" bentak Naruto keras.

Bolt tertawa cengengesan.

"Tentu saja mencoret rumah warga, Ayah. Keren, kan?"

Dengan bangga, Bolt memperlihatkan hasil karya seninya yang menakjubkan. Sebuah gambar aneh yang sesuai dengan pola pikirnya yang masih berumur 6 tahun.

Naruto menjadi sewot melihat hasil karya Bolt yang membuat rusak lingkungan sekitar. Seketika urat perempatan muncul lagi di kepala Naruto.

BUUUK!

Kepala Bolt dijitak keras oleh sang Ayah. Bolt meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakit tuh, Yah!"

"DASAR, ANAK PAYAH! AYO, CEPAT BERSIHKAN SEMUA DINDING WARGA YANG KAMU CORET ITU SEKARANG!"

Bolt cemberut. Ia mengerucutkan mulutnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Tidak mau."

"AYO, CEPAT AYAH BILANG! KAMU ITU BANDEL SEKALI, BOLT!"

"Biarin. Aku tetap tidak mau."

SYAAAAT!

Bolt pun melesat kabur. Ia melompat ke arah sudut rumah warga.

Naruto terperanjat. Segera saja, ia mengejar anaknya itu.

"BOLT, JANGAN KABUR KAMU! AYAH AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN!" teriak Naruto yang sangat kesal. Suaranya menggema hampir memenuhi langit desa.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara anak dan ayah. Mereka saling melompat di antara rumah warga ke rumah warga yang lain. Bolt malah senang karena dirinya dikejar oleh Ayahnya.

"Coba tangkap aku kalau bisa. Ayah pasti tidak akan berhasil menangkapku!" tantang Bolt sembari terus melompat.

Membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati mendengarnya.

"BOLT, AWAAAS YA KAMU!"

"HAHAHA!" Bolt tertawa cengengesan. Ia hendak melompat terjun ke bawah.

SYUUUT! GYUUUT!

Kerah baju Bolt berhasil ditarik oleh Naruto. Bolt tidak jadi melompat ke bawah.

"Hahaha, akhirnya tertangkap juga kamu, anak nakal!" Naruto tertawa menyeringai.

Bolt pun memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, AYAH!"

"Tidak akan Ayah lepaskan," Naruto berwajah sewot."Kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang."

"TIDAK MAU!"

CTAAAK!

Sekali lagi, kepala Bolt dijitak keras oleh Naruto.

"DASAR, ANAK YANG KERAS KEPALA! AYAH AKAN MEMAKSAMU UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN SEMUA DINDING WARGA YANG KAMU CORET ITU. ORANG-ORANG SUDAH PROTES SAMA AYAH, TAHU. KAMU MEMANG SUDAH MEMBUAT AYAH REPOT!"

"BIARIN. ITU BAGUS, KAN?"

"APANYA YANG BAGUS, HAH?"

Naruto menjewer telinga sang anak. Membuat Bolt kesakitan lagi.

"SAKIT TUH, YAH! AMPUUUN!"

"INI HUKUMAN BUATMU, ANAK NAKAL!"

"AMPUN. MAAFKAN AKU, AYAH!"

"TIDAK AKAN AYAH MAAFKAN!"

"AYAH! MAAF! AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF!"

Naruto melepaskan jewerannya dari telinga Bolt. Bolt memegang telinganya yang sakit akibat dijewer kuat oleh Naruto.

Bolt mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Ayah jahat karena nggak mau memaafkan aku. Ayah jahat. Ayah malah menjewer telingaku. Aku membenci Ayah, huh!"

Bolt manyun sambil melipat tangan. Ia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Ayahnya.

Naruto terdiam saat memperhatikan anaknya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia memegang puncak rambut anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Begini saja, Ayah akan memaafkanmu jika kamu mau membersihkan semua coretan dinding itu, gimana?" bujuk Naruto lembut agar Bolt tidak manyun lagi."Setelah itu, Ayah janji sore ini Ayah akan membawamu dan Himawari berziarah ke makam ibu."

Mendengar hal itu, Bolt menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Benar? Apa benar Ayah akan memaafkan aku jika aku membersihkan semua coretan dinding itu? Lalu apa benar Ayah janji akan membawaku dan Himawari ke makam ibu sore ini?"

Naruto berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Bolt. Ia tersenyum.

"Iya, Ayah memaafkanmu dan Ayah berjanji. Ayah tidak akan mengingkarinya."

Naruto mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Bolt. Bolt terpana. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mau menurutinya, Ayah."

Segera saja, Bolt mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking sang Ayah. Bolt dan Naruto tersenyum bersama.

"Bagus, Bolt. Kamu memang anak Ayah yang baik."

"Tentu saja. Lalu aku sayang sama Ayah."

GREP!

Bolt memeluk erat leher Naruto. Naruto terpaku di tempat.

'Bolt, anakku ...'

Naruto membalas pelukan Bolt. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, Ayah juga sayang padamu."

Bolt tersenyum di balik leher Ayahnya. Seketika ia berwajah suram.

"Aku sangat rindu sama Ibu, Yah."

DEG!

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika Bolt mengatakan hal itu. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ya, Ayah tahu. Ayah juga rindu sama Ibumu."

Terdengar isakan halus dari Bolt. Rupanya Bolt menangis karena ia merindukan Ibunya. Naruto kaget sedikit.

Naruto memeluk erat sang anak. Ia berwajah sedih. Senyumannya menghilang seketika karena mengingat tentang istrinya yang bernama Hyuga Hinata telah tiada sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena dia menderita penyakit yang sangat parah yaitu infeksi saluran indung telur.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Hinata mengalami infeksi saluran indung telur setelah melahirkan Himawari. Ternyata selama ini Hinata menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir. Hingga setahun lamanya saat umur Himawari menginjak satu tahun. Barulah terkuak penyakit yang diderita Hinata ketika Hinata pingsan.

Naruto menemukan Hinata yang tergeletak di dekat tempat tidur ketika Naruto baru saja pulang. Lalu terlihat darah yang mengalir di kaki Hinata. Naruto yang sangat panik segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Saat itu juga, nyawa Hinata tidak terselamatkan. Dokter ninja dan ahli medis lainnya tidak dapat menyembuhkan Hinata. Karena saluran indung telurnya sudah mengalami infeksi akut sehingga menyebabkan Hinata mengalami sakit perut yang hebat dan napas yang sesak sampai membuat denyut jantungnya melemah. Pada akhirnya Hinata menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto syok sekali karena menyaksikan istrinya meninggal di depan matanya.

Kini sosok istri dan ibu yang baik untuk kedua anaknya sudah tidak ada lagi. Kini Bolt dan adiknya yang bernama Himawari sudah tidak mempunyai ibu. Mereka menjadi anak piatu. Mereka sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Apalagi Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage dan sekaligus menjadi Ayah yang harus mengurus anak-anaknya. Bolt dan Himawari sangat membutuhkan perhatian darinya.

'Sepertinya aku harus pensiun dini dari jabatan Hokage ini. Ini demi Bolt dan Himawari. Aku harus menjaga mereka karena mereka masih kecil. Mereka sangat membutuhkan perhatian dariku. Karena itulah mereka selalu membuat masalah yang sangat membuatku repot. Walaupun aku tahu mereka bermaksud menarik perhatianku. Mereka sangat kesepian tanpa aku di samping mereka. Meskipun aku sudah menyuruh orang-orang khusus untuk menjaga mereka selama aku bertugas. Semua itu tidak cukup membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Bolt dan Himawari sangat membutuhkan kehadiranku sebagai orang tua mereka satu-satunya. Akulah orang yang diharapkan mereka. Ya, aku harus berhenti menjadi Hokage,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Naruto telah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang sejak lama. Bahwa dia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri menjadi Hokage dan berhenti menjadi ninja untuk bisa menjaga anak-anaknya yang masih kecil. Dia sudah merencanakan akan mengatakan niatnya ini kepada petinggi desa agar dia digantikan dengan Hokage yang baru. Dia sudah mendapatkan orang yang tepat buat menggantikan posisinya sebagai Hokage.

'Dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai Hokage. Ya, harus,' pikir Naruto yang sudah bertekad.

Naruto terus memeluk Bolt sambil berpikir keras di atap rumah warga. Hingga muncul dua orang bertopeng menghampirinya. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto melirik dua orang yang merupakan anggota Anbu.

"Lapor, tuan Hokage," ucap orang bertopeng harimau sambil memberi hormat."Kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa itu?"

"Anak Anda, Himawari. Dia menghilang lagi."

Saat itu juga, kedua mata biru langit Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia kaget setengah mati.

"APA? HIMAWARI MENGHILANG?"

Masalah Bolt hampir kelar. Masalah baru datang lagi. Sungguh membuat Naruto repot sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman klan Hyuga, tepatnya di sebuah rumah kayu dengan gaya arsitektur jepang kuno.

Tampak seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek model bob dan bermata lavender sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Ayahnya yang sudah tua yaitu Hyuga Hiashi.

Wanita yang bernama Hyuga Hanabi itu menatap sang Ayah dengan serius. Ia mendengarkan sang Ayah yang terus berbicara.

"Hanabi, Ayah menunjukmu sebagai ketua pemimpin klan Hyuga ini."

Saat itu juga, Hanabi melebarkan matanya. Ia kaget dengan keputusan langsung dari Ayahnya tersebut.

"Tapi, Ayah. Aku masih muda. Umurku baru dua puluh satu tahun. Aku takut jika aku menjadi ketua klan Hyuga ini, akan memperburuk situasi yang telah terjadi saat ini. Aku tidak yakin aku mampu menjalani semua ini," Hanabi berusaha mengelak dari keputusan yang dicanangkan sang Ayah.

Hiashi menatap Hanabi dengan lama. Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Lalu dibukanya kembali matanya itu.

"Hanabi, Ayah sudah tua. Ayah tidak mampu lagi untuk menjalani tugas sebagai ketua klan Hyuga. Apalagi keadaan klan Hyuga sedang mengalami masa kritis. Sejak perang dunia shinobi keempat, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kita kehilangan banyak shinobi yang berbakat seperti Hyuga Neji. Lalu Kakakmu Hinata juga sudah sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Siapa lagi yang pantas menggantikan jabatan Ayah sebagai ketua klan Hyuga. Hanya kamulah keturunan Hyuga yang terkuat saat ini. Hanya kamu yang bisa menggantikan Ayah. Ayah yakin kamu pasti bisa mengemban tugas ini dengan baik. Karena Ayah percaya padamu."

Darah Hanabi berdesir saat Ayah mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir yaitu "karena Ayah percaya padamu".

Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia berwajah suram.

"Jika itu sudah keputusan Ayah, aku akan menerimanya ...," Hanabi mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat serius."Aku akan siap menjadi ketua bagi klan Hyuga."

Ayahnya tersenyum melihat kesungguhan dari wajah Hanabi.

"Bagus Hanabi. Ayah senang mendengarnya."

Hanabi tersenyum sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia bersikap sungguh-sungguh untuk menerima keputusan Ayahnya ini. Tapi, di hatinya lain kenyataannya.

'Apakah mungkin aku bisa menjalani semua ini dengan baik? Aku merasa tidak yakin. Aku jadi ragu,' batin Hanabi di dalam hatinya.

Ia bingung apakah ia dapat menjalaninya dengan baik.

Lihat saja nanti bagaimana selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Himawari, seorang anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun. Berambut indigo pendek di atas bahu. Bermata biru. Ia sedang berjongkok sambil meletakkan setangkai bunga matahari di dekat batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Hyuga Hinata". Ia berada di area pemakaman yang terletak di pusat desa.

Dia adalah anak kedua Naruto. Ia kabur dari pengawasan Konohamaru yang bertugas menjaga dirinya selama sang Ayah bekerja. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam ibunya karena ia sangat merindukan ibunya. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu Ayahnya pulang. Sebab itulah, ia kabur dari rumah saat Konohamaru sedang tertidur.

Himawari yang masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mempunyai ibu lagi. Ibunya meninggal saat usianya baru menginjak satu tahun. Saat itulah ia kehilangan sosok sang ibu yang sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan di usianya yang sudah menginjak empat tahun sekarang, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sosok ibunya itu. Ia hanya tahu dari foto ibunya. Ia hanya mengetahui ibunya sangat cantik di dalam foto itu. Lalu dari cerita sang Ayah kalau ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang kuat, lembut, baik hati dan penyayang. Ia mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Itulah yang dia tahu.

"Ibu, apa kabar? Ibu sehatkan di sana? Pasti ibu sedang tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang. Aku memberi ibu sebuah hadiah yang sangat indah. Hadiah bunga matahari yang kupetik di taman desa. Khusus buat ibu," kata Himawari dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus sedih atau senang saat berziarah seperti ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seorang pria berjubah jingga datang menghampiri Himawari. Himawari menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Himawari."

Himawari senang melihatnya. Secara langsung ia melompat ke arah orang tersebut.

"AYAH!"

Himawari memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut puncak rambut Himawari.

Lantas Naruto berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Hima-chan, sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Naruto memegang dua bahu anaknya.

Himawari menunjuk ke makam ibunya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau menemui ibu, Yah. Karena aku rindu ibu. Lalu aku pergi sendiri dan memetik bunga matahari di taman. Terus aku memberi ibu hadiah bunga matahari. Bagus, kan?"

Mendengar hal itu, membuat wajah Naruto menjadi suram. Apalagi melihat Himawari yang begitu senang sudah bertemu ibunya. Meskipun hanya kuburannya saja yang dapat digapai.

Naruto menggendong Himawari. Lalu ia dan Himawari mendekati makam Hinata. Kemudian Naruto berlutut di samping makam Hinata. Sedangkan Himawari duduk di atas paha Naruto.

"Hima-chan, pasti ibumu senang bertemu denganmu. Dia sangat menyukai bunga pemberianmu. Bunganya bagus sekali. Sangat pas dengan nama ibumu. Nama ibu juga berarti bunga matahari. Sama seperti bunga matahari ini. Sebuah cahaya yang menghangatkan dan menuntun kita semua."

"Benarkah, Yah?" wajah Himawari berbinar-binar.

"Ya, benar," Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Yeah, ibu menyukai bunga matahari ini. Aku senang."

Himawari tertawa senang. Naruto berusaha tersenyum untuk anaknya. Meskipun di dalam hatinya kini sangat sedih. Karena berada di dekat makam istri yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Cahaya penuntun telah hilang di hati Naruto. Kini dia tidak berdaya lagi menghadapi semua ini sendirian tanpa ada Hinata di sampingnya. Apalagi sepertinya Himawari dan Bolt sangat membutuhkan sosok pengganti ibunya. Seseorang yang mirip dengan Hinata dan bisa membuat kedua buah hatinya mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menggantikan posisi Hinata di dalam hatinya? Sebuah cahaya penuntun itu pasti akan segera datang.

Naruto memegang batu nisan Hinata itu. Ia bermata sayu. Ia merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

'Hinata, aku sudah menyerah. Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan posisiku sebagai seorang Hokage. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Hokage demi Himawari dan Bolt. Aku tidak tega membiarkan mereka sendirian dan kesepian serta kekurangan perhatian. Aku akan menjaga anak-anak kita dengan baik. Aku akan menjadi Ayah sekaligus ibu buat anak-anak kita. Semoga kamu mengerti dengan keputusanku ini.'

Itulah isi hati Naruto saat ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata. Himawari terdiam saat melihat sang Ayah meneteskan air matanya. Ia kaget.

"Ayah, kok Ayah menangis?" tanya Himawari dengan wajah polosnya.

Naruto tersentak. Buru-buru disekanya air mata itu. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hahaha, Ayah nggak nangis kok."

"Tapi, beneran lho. Aku lihat Ayah nangis. Ayah sedih ya?"

Naruto berusaha tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin anaknya mengalami apa yang ia rasakan. Ia ingin anaknya merasa bahagia walaupun tidak mempunyai ibu lagi.

"Suer lho, Ayah nggak nangis. Lihat Ayah tersenyum nih," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah untuk membentuk huruf v. Membuat Himawari juga ikut menyengir.

"Iya, betul. Ayah tersenyum. Berarti Ayah senang ketemu sama ibu."

"Iya, Ayah senang ketemu sama ibumu."

Himawari melihat ke batu nisan ibunya.

"Ibu, dengarkan apa yang dibilang Ayah kalau Ayah senang karena sudah ketemu ibu."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Himawari. Seketika kesedihannya pun bertambah.

"Lho, Himawari? Kak Naruto?"

Terdengar suara lembut yang menyapa mereka berdua. Naruto dan Himawari menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek model bob menghampiri mereka. Himawari begitu senang ketika bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"BIBI HANABI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sebuah fanfic hasil kolaborasi saya dengan teman saya yang bernama Mahmudh Khem. Ide cerita berasal dari dia. Lalu saya cuma numpang menulis aja soalnya ide cerita ini punya dia. Dia memang hebat karena mempunyai ide cerita seperti ini. Saya nggak pernah kepikiran membuat cerita seperti ini. Tapi, saya suka banget dengan ide cerita teman baru saya ini.**

 **Rencananya cerita ini mau dibuat tiga chapter saja sesuai permintaan mahmudh. Tapi, saya rasa bagus juga cerita ini cuma tiga chapter saja atau lima chapter.**

 **Ok, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca fic teman saya ini.**

 **Thank you for all.**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia dan Mahmudh Khem.**

 **Harap review setelah dibaca ya...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2-nya yang akan update di bulan september.**

 **Daaah, saya mau hiatus dulu.**


	2. Solusi dan renungan

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **"Lho, Himawari? Kak Naruto?"**

 **Terdengar suara lembut yang menyapa mereka berdua. Naruto dan Himawari menoleh ke arah asal suara.**

 **Seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek model bob menghampiri mereka. Himawari begitu senang ketika bertemu dengan wanita itu.**

 **"BIBI HANABI!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto gaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Colaboration Fanfiction**

 **Ide cerita : Mahmudh Khem**

 **Penulis : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Genre : Family/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Sabtu, 15 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, selamat membaca ya! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Chapter 2. Solusi dan sebuah renungan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Himawari berlari kecil menghampiri wanita yang bernama Hanabi itu. Secara langsung ia memeluk pinggang Hanabi dengan erat. Begitu senang dirinya bertemu dengan Tantenya itu.

Hanabi juga begitu senang ketika bertemu dengan keponakannya itu. Ia berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi badan keponakannya. Himawari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghadapkan dirinya pada Tantenya.

"Apa kabar, Bibi?" tanya Himawari dengan tawanya yang sangat ceria."Bibi mau ketemu sama Ibu ya?"

Hanabi tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus puncak rambut Himawari.

"Kabar Bibi baik. Ya, Bibi datang ke sini mau ketemu sama ibumu. Karena ada sesuatu yang penting ingin Bibi bicarakan pada Ibumu."

"Oh, gitu. Ayo, aku antarkan Bibi ke tempat Ibu."

Secara langsung, Himawari menarik tangan Hanabi. Hanabi pun bangkit berdiri dan terseret oleh langkah Himawari. Ia menurut saja ketika ditarik Himawari ke makam Hinata.

Begitu di dekat makam Hinata, Hanabi berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hanabi.

"Hai, Hanabi," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil."Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

Hanabi tersenyum. Dia juga membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Hai juga, kak. Kabarku baik. Ya, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kira-kira sudah tiga bulan."

"Benar juga ya? Sudah tiga bulan. Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu."

"Iya, Kak."

Kemudian Himawari menggoyang-goyangkan baju Hanabi. Hanabi menoleh ke arah Himawari.

"Ada apa, Hima-chan?"

"Kok Bibi malah ngobrol sama Ayah sih? Bibi mau ngomong sama Ibu, kan? Ayo, Bibi mau ngomong apa? Ibu pasti udah nggak sabar ingin ngomong sama Bibi."

Hanabi tertegun. Himawari memasang wajah yang sedikit kusut. Lantas Hanabi tersenyum kecil dan berjongkok di depan Himawari.

"Iya, Bibi mau ngomong sama Ibumu sekarang."

Himawari tersenyum senang.

"Bagus itu, Tante."

Hanabi tetap tersenyum walaupun di hatinya sedih sekarang karena menyaksikan keponakannya yang masih tetap ceria meskipun Ibunya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Himawari memang diajarkan oleh Naruto agar tetap tersenyum dan bahagia meskipun sejak bayi sudah ditinggalkan oleh Hinata. Hanabi dapat memahami perasaan kehilangan yang teramat sangat di dalam hati Naruto saat ini. Sehingga ia tidak ingin menunjukkan perasaan sedihnya di hadapan kedua anaknya. Inilah kenapa Himawari masih menganggap Ibunya masih hidup. Walaupun hanya nisannya yang kini menjadi pegangan buat Himawari.

Kedua mata Hanabi berkaca-kaca. Ia memegang batu nisan kakak perempuannya.

"Kakak ...," gumam Hanabi pelan. Lalu ia menutup matanya dan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata. Entah apa yang ia sampaikan pada Hinata. Tiada yang tahu.

Naruto terdiam sambil terus berdiri di samping Hanabi. Juga Himawari yang terus menatap ke arah batu nisan Hinata itu. Mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu di dekat makam orang yang mereka sayangi itu.

WHUUUSSH!

Sesaat angin mendadak muncul dan menerpa tempat itu. Membuat semua tanaman yang berada di area pemakaman itu menjadi menari-nari sehingga beberapa tanaman menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang sudah menguning. Lalu menghujani ketiga manusia yang kini diliputi kesedihan yang dalam kecuali si kecil yaitu Himawari.

Sepertinya angin ikut merasakan suasana duka itu. Alam ikut bersedih dan bereaksi dengan mendatangkan angin sebagai wakil untuk menemani mereka yang sedang mengenang Hinata yang sudah berada di alam sana.

Kemudian Hanabi membuka kedua matanya. Ia meneteskan air matanya. Himawari pun terperanjat karena Tantenya malah menangis.

"Lho, Bibi kok nangis sih? Bibi sama kayak Ayah. Ayah menangis saat memegang batu nisan Ibu. Kenapa sih kalian harus menangis? Padahal Ibu masih ada di depan kita, kan?" kata Himawari dengan wajahnya yang polos.

Hanabi tersenyum. Disekanya air mata itu segera dengan tangannya. Lalu ia memeluk Himawari. Ia mengelus pelan puncak rambut Himawari.

"Hima-chan, Bibi nggak nangis. Bibi senang ketemu sama ibumu. Makanya Bibi menangis. Itu tandanya Bibi bahagia sekali karena Ibumu bahagia di alam sana."

"Oh ya," Himawari manggut-manggut."Berarti kalau Bibi nangis, itu tandanya Bibi bahagia. Lalu Ibu juga bahagia di alam sana."

"Iya," Hanabi mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, Bibi."

Himawari membalas pelukan Hanabi. Ia tersenyum. Mereka saling berpelukan erat.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat suasana keakraban yang terjalin kuat di antara Hanabi dan Himawari. Walaupun di wajah Naruto saat ini, telah tercetak sebuah kesuraman yang semakin kuat. Tatkala membayangkan Hanabi menjadi sosok Hinata yang sedang memeluk Himawari sekarang.

Bayangan semu yang tidak sengaja berubah menjadi suatu yang nyata. Kesedihan dan kehilangan cahaya harapan membuat hatinya menyerah menyaksikan semua yang telah terjadi dan dijalaninya selama tiga tahun ini. Sosok cahaya itu telah sirna. Kegelapan kini menyelimuti semua perasaan dan pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Naruto merasa kedua matanya memanas lagi. Hendak memaksa untuk turun. Ia berusaha menahannya hingga muncul dua orang yang mendadak di belakangnya.

POF!

Muncul dengan kepulan asap, sosok Naruto yang lain dan Bolt. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang asli.

"Ayah!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Bolt yang memanggilnya. Naruto yang berada di samping Bolt itu merupakan bayangan Naruto yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Bolt saat membersihkan semua coretan di dinding rumah para warga. Sepertinya tugas Bolt sudah selesai. Lalu kloning Naruto mengantarkan Bolt ke tempat Naruto yang asli.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai, Bolt?" tanya Naruto ketika Bolt sudah berada di dekatnya.

Bolt mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan sambil menyengir lebar.

"Tentu sudah selesai, Yah!"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia memegang puncak kepala Bolt.

Naruto melirik bunshin-nya.

"Terima kasih, kamu telah mengawasinya dengan baik."

"Ya, sama-sama," bunshin Naruto tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia menghilang seketika.

POOOF!

Kini sesuai janji, Naruto menemani Bolt ke makam Ibunya. Bersamaan juga ada Hanabi. Membuat Bolt merasa senang bertemu dengan Tantenya.

"BIBI HANABI!" teriak Bolt langsung menerjang Hanabi. Ia ingin memeluk Tantenya itu. Karena sudah tiga bulan tidak bertemu.

Hanabi kaget ketika Bolt memeluk lehernya. Sehingga Himawari terjepit karena terhimpit oleh Bolt. Alhasil, anak perempuan Naruto itu berteriak histeris.

"KAK BOLT, AKU TERJEPIT TAHU!" pekik Himawari.

Bolt melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Hanabi. Ia terperanjat dan tersenyum cengengesan.

"Heh, ada Himawari rupanya. Hehehe, Kakak nggak tahu."

"Huh, kakak pasti sengaja!"

Himawari hendak memukul bahu kakaknya. Bolt pun menghindar.

"Eit, nggak kena."

Himawari memanyunkan mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"KAKAK, AWAS YA!"

"Ayo, kejar kakak kalau bisa!"

Bolt berbalik dan berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. Himawari mengejarnya. Mereka malah bertengkar.

Naruto kewalahan karena dua anaknya malah kejar-kejaran mengelilingi dirinya. Sementara Hanabi tertawa kecil melihat ulah dua keponakannya yang sangat lucu itu.

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MALAH KEJAR-KEJARAN DI SINI SIH? DASAR, ANAK-ANAK!" Naruto berwajah kesal dan langsung menangkap dua anaknya yang sangat hiperaktif itu.

GREP!

Bolt dan Himawari dipeluk oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua malah tertawa senang karena dipeluk sang Ayah.

"Kena kalian berdua!" seru Naruto tersenyum menyengir.

"YEAAH! AYAH MENANGKAP KITA!" Himawari bersorak gembira.

"Iya, betul, Hima-chan," Bolt mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Iya, kak," Himawari mengangguk cepat.

Mereka tidak bertengkar lagi. Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang dua kepala anaknya.

"Sudah bercandanya, sana temui ibu. Doakan ibu. Lalu kita pulang," pinta Naruto lembut.

"Baik, Ayah," sahut Bolt dan Himawari mengangguk bersamaan.

Lantas mereka berdua mendekati makam Hinata. Mereka berjongkok dan menutup mata bersama-sama sambil memegang batu nisan ibunya. Mereka memanjatkan doa buat sang ibu.

Suasana kembali hening. Angin berdesir. Hanabi yang masih berjongkok di samping dua keponakannya itu. Ia menyipitkan dua mata yang sayu. Menyaksikan dua anak yang tengah berdoa untuk ibunya.

Naruto yang masih berkutat di tempatnya berdiri. Ia memasang wajah yang sedih sekali. Tidak tega memandang dua anaknya yang ingin mengunjungi ibunya setiap hari. Karena rindu akan sosok ibunya. Lalu Naruto terkadang tidak sempat untuk mengantarkan dua buah hatinya ke makam Hinata. Hanya terhalang pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage.

Mengingat tugasnya sebagai Hokage, sungguh membuat bebannya semakin bertambah. Di mana banyak urusan penting dikerjakan, mengurus dua anaknya sendirian, dan beban mental serta kesedihan kehilangan sosok istri yang begitu dicintainya. Semangatnya telah luntur. Semuanya sudah hancur. Ia sudah menyerah. Ia ingin berhenti menjadi Hokage. Ia hendak mengabdikan dirinya untuk mengurus dua anaknya. Ia harus memberikan perhatian yang lebih buat Bolt dan Himawari.

Sesudah berdoa, mereka pun pulang. Naruto mengantarkan dua anaknya dulu pulang ke rumah. Barulah dia kembali ke kantor. Sementara Hanabi tidak ikut bersama mereka. Hanabi ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bertemu seseorang.

Di jalan setapak di antara pepohonan yang sedang menggugurkan daun-daunnya dan angin terus berdesir. Mereka pun berpisah.

Tampak di ujung jalan sana, Bolt dan Himawari melambaikan tangan masing-masing kepada Hanabi. Naruto berada di dekat dua anaknya itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Bibi Hanabi!" kata Bolt dan Himawari.

Hanabi juga membalas lambaian tangan dua keponakannya itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Bolt, Hima-chan," Hanabi tersenyum.

Setelah itu, dua keponakannya itu ditarik oleh Naruto. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang terpaku di tempat. Hanabi menatap kepergian mereka sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Kini mereka sudah menghilang di ujung jalan sana. Hanabi tersenyum. Lalu ia pun berbalik pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia segera menemui seseorang yang telah menunggunya di taman desa sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang buta. Sebelum ayam jantan berkokok untuk membangunkan seisi alam, sudah terjadi keributan yang sangat menggelegar di sebuah kawasan rumah yang berdesain cukup elit. Rumah yang ditempati oleh seorang duda keren dengan dua anaknya yang sangat hiperaktif.

Pagi yang masih muda, dikejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari rumah tersebut yaitu rumah Hokage ketujuh. Di mana sang Hokage kewalahan mengejar anak perempuannya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"HIMA-CHAN! TUNGGU DULU!" teriak sang Ayah yang kewalahan mengejar anaknya yang baru saja dimandikan olehnya. Himawari yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang apapun. Ia malah berlari dalam keadaan tubuh yang basah kuyup sehingga membuat lantai basah karena terciprat dari air yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

GREP!

Himawari berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Naruto langsung membungkus Himawari dengan handuk yang tebal.

"Kamu ini malah lari duluan. Padahal Ayah mau memakaikan handuk padamu. Hima-chan, kamu bandel sekali," ujar Naruto bersikap setenang mungkin meskipun di dalam hatinya sudah dongkol setengah mati.

Lalu ada suara yang membuat frustasi Naruto bertambah. Di mana si anak sulung menghentakkan meja dengan garpu dan sendok dengan keras. Bolt sudah duduk manis di belakang meja makan sambil berteriak minta makan.

"AYAAAH! MANA SARAPANNYA? AKU SUDAH LAPAR NIH! AKU MAU MAKAAAAAAAN!"

"IYA, SEBENTAR, NAK!" teriak Naruto yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Ia mengenakan celemek agar tidak terkena cipratan makanan yang dia masak. Ia tidak ingin memberi makanan seperti mie ramen untuk kedua anaknya. Karena ia tahu kalau mie ramen itu tidak bergizi.

Semenjak ditinggal oleh Hinata, Naruto berusaha mati-matian belajar memasak pada Sakura. Agar dia bisa memasak makanan sendiri untuk kedua anaknya. Meskipun masakannya tidak seenak buatan Hinata, tapi kedua anaknya sangat menyukainya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

Di belakang rumah, ada Naruto yang sedang sibuk menjemur pakaian. Lalu ada Naruto yang sedang mengepel lantai yang basah akibat Himawari yang kabur dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup tadi. Kemudian ada Naruto yang sedang membereskan kamar Bolt dan Himawari yang berantakan.

Pokoknya semuanya sangat kacau. Membuat Naruto pusing tujuh keliling di pagi hari yang masih buta.

Tak lama kemudian, di depan pintu rumah, tampak Bolt yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke Akademi ninja. Himawari yang kelihatan manis sekali dan siap diantar ke playgroup. Sekarang di Konoha sudah ada playgroup-nya yang didirikan sesudah perang dunia ninja keempat. Lalu Naruto juga sudah mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai Hokage.

Mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Tapi, sebelum pergi, Naruto memastikan keadaan rumah. Sudah beres atau belum.

Merasa semuanya sudah beres, Naruto yang berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga. Ia melepaskan jurusnya sambil membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

"KAI!"

SYUUUUUSH! POOOF!

Otomotis sejumlah bunshin yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangganya kembali ke tubuh asli Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto tampak terengah-engah karena ingatan dan beban bunshinnya ikut terbawa ke dalam dirinya. Membuatnya sangat keletihan padahal hari masih pagi.

Sungguh ini membuat beban berat buat bahu Naruto. Tapi, apa daya ini adalah tugasnya sebagai orang tua satu-satunya buat dua anaknya itu. Mau tidak mau dia harus menjalaninya dengan ikhlas.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengantarkan kedua anaknya ke sekolah. Barulah ia pergi ke kantor untuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai Hokage.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai merangkak naik. Sinarnya yang hangat menyelimuti bumi yang kedinginan. Meskipun begitu hawa dingin masih terasa. Tapi, semua orang di desa Konoha itu sudah menjalani aktifitas masing-masing. Suasana wajah desa sungguh ramai dan bising sekali.

Di salah satu sudut desa yaitu kantor Hokage, terlihat Naruto duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Wajahnya tergambarkan kelelahan yang tidak dapat diukur. Padahal hari masih pagi. Pekerjaannya masih sedikit. Tapi, beban yang ia pikul seberat gunung. Sungguh berat dan tidak dapat dihindarkan.

"Haaah ...," Naruto mendesah panjang sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."Sangat melelahkan hari ini."

Naruto meletakkan pena di atas dokumen yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Ia rileks sebentar.

Seseorang yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya yaitu seorang pria berambut hitam diikat satu seperti buah nenas dan berjenggot. Namanya Nara Shikamaru. Penasehat Hokage ketujuh. Ia menyadari keluhan Naruto yang terasa berat itu.

Wajah Naruto tampak kusut. Beberapa kali ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk santai di sofa yang tidak jauh jaraknya dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tampang yang kusut.

"Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku sangat banyak. Banyak dokumen yang harus kuurus, rapat, dan masalah lainnya. Sungguh ini sangat membuatku sangat repot."

Shikamaru memandang Naruto. Ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Bukan hanya kamu saja yang repot, Naruto. Pekerjaanku juga banyak. Dari menjadi penasehat Hokage, aku juga merangkap sebagai ketua klan Nara. Lalu mengurus masalah antar klan dan juga mengurus peternakan rusa milik keluargaku. Itu yang sangat merepotkan."

"Tapi, tidak hanya itu, Shikamaru. Aku juga kerepotan saat mengurus dua anakku yang sangat hiperaktif. Mereka berdua selalu membuat masalah yang membuatku frustasi. Apalagi aku harus mengurus pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Tidak ada yang membantuku. Ingin rasanya aku mempunyai anak yang tenang seperti anakmu Shikadai itu. Mungkin aku tidak serepot ini."

"Haaaah, apa untungnya mempunyai anak yang tenang seperti Shikadai? Anak itu susah diatur dan sangat susah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini dan itu. Padahal itu demi kebaikannya sendiri. Aku sampai pusing menghadapi anak seperti Shikadai itu. Merepotkan!"

JIIITS!

Naruto mendelik. Wajahnya sewot seketika. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu ia mengamuk sendiri sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah Shikamaru.

"TENTU SAJA KAMU MASIH BERUNTUNG, SHIKAMARU. KARENA ADA TEMARI YANG MENGURUS PEKERJAAN RUMAH TANGGAMU! SEMENTARA AKU. TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MEMBANTUKU!"

SIIING!

Hening. Tempat itu hening seketika.

Naruto yang terengah-engah setelah meluapkan kekesalannya di pagi itu. Ia benar-benar jengkel karena Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Padahal ia bermaksud ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya yang sangat berat dirasakannya. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalahnya itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto menghelakan napas berkali-kali. Meredakan api yang sempat berkobar. Kini api itu sudah padam sekali tiupan angin dari paru-parunya.

SREK!

Naruto duduk lagi di kursinya. Ia menunduk sebentar. Berusaha untuk menenangkan jiwa yang gundah dari semua beban dipikulnya selama ini. Ia harus tenang dan tidak emosi.

Suara Shikamaru pun terdengar lagi untuk memecah suasana panas tadi.

"Aku mempunyai solusi untuk mengatasi masalahmu itu," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah yang tenang.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru. Ia terdiam dan membiarkan Shikamaru melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu menikah lagi?"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak seakan kaget dengan saran Shikamaru itu. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna setelah mendengarnya.

"Ya, jika kamu menikah lagi, pekerjaanmu akan lebih mudah dan kamu tidak perlu repot lagi serta mengeluh seperti itu. Memiliki istri dan ibu untuk mengurus anak-anakmu. Mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah tanggamu. Menyambutmu ketika sudah pulang ke rumah. Memasak makanan yang enak buatmu dan dua anakmu. Melayanimu dengan baik. Menyayangi dan memberikan kasih sayang buat dua anakmu. Apalagi kamu adalah seorang pahlawan Desa Konoha, jabatanmu adalah Hokage yang memimpin desa ini, tampangmu juga lumayan dan cukup memikat hati para gadis terutama gadis-gadis dari kalangan bangsawan. Lalu kudengar sampai sekarang pun kamu masih memiliki yang namanya fansgirl. Para gadis masih menggemarimu. Jadi, kurasa tidak sulit bagimu untuk mencari istri baru. Kamu harus ..."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Shikamaru terus mengoceh panjang dan memberikan nasehat yang baik untuk Naruto. Lalu Shikamaru menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan yang ditahan di atas meja. Menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang menerawang kosong seperti orang yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Wajah yang begitu menyedihkan.

Shikamaru tertegun. Sejenak ia menghentikan ocehannya. Sepertinya ia sudah salah bicara karena telah membuka luka lama di hati Naruto. Shikamaru ceroboh dan menyadari kesalahannya. Pasti Naruto teringat tentang masa lalunya yang kelam.

Abu masa lalu yang diterbangkan angin. Kini abu kenangan itu beralih lagi ke arah pemilik yang membakarnya. Seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang.

Hening. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Sekali lagi suara Shikamaru yang memecahkan suasana hening itu.

"EHEM!" Shikamaru berdehem keras."Ingat itu, Naruto. Jangan bersedih lagi. Jangan terus mengingat tentang masa lalu. Teruslah maju. Kamu harus bersemangat menjalani hidupmu sekarang. Kamu memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk membesarkan anak-anakmu. Pandanglah ke depan. Masa depan anak-anakmu yang harus dipikirkan sekarang. Itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu sekarang."

SREK!

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Lantas keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa begitu. Sepertinya Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan hatinya.

Di luar sana, Shikamaru berjalan dengan tenang di koridor. Sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok, Shikamaru berharap kata-katanya tadi dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto. Semoga solusinya ini dapat diterima oleh Naruto dengan baik. Karena inilah solusi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang mendera Naruto saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, sebuah kawasan elit dengan banyaknya bangunan bergaya jepang kuno. Kediaman bangsawan klan Hyuga.

Di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan sederhana. Tidak banyak perabotan yang mengisi kamar itu. Tampak lapang dan terkesan lebih enak dipandang.

Hyuga Hanabi, ketua klan wanita pertama di klan Hyuga yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi ketua klan. Ia sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela kamarnya sambil memikirkan perkataan tetua klan beberapa saat yang lalu setelah dia menyelesaikan rapat klan bulanannya.

Permintaan salah satu tetua itu adalah Hanabi harus segera bersuami. Hanabi sangat kaget mendengar hal itu. Apalagi umurnya yang masih muda yaitu 21 tahun dan baru saja menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua klan Hyuga beberapa bulan ini. Harus dihadapkan dengan permintaan yang mengagetkan itu.

"Alasannya apa sehingga aku harus segera menikah?" tanya Hanabi pada saat menghadiri rapat itu.

Tetua itu hanya bersikap tenang. Dengan bijaksana, ia menjawabnya.

"Karena kamu harus memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjagamu dan melindungimu. Apalagi kamu adalah seorang perempuan yang menjabat ketua klan Hyuga yang pertama kali dalam sejarah. Untuk itu, kami meminta agar kamu segera menikah dengan seorang pria yang tepat dan membantu serta mendukung peranmu sebagai ketua klan Hyuga ini. Dengan begitu, klan kita akan tetap menjadi klan yang terkuat di Konoha."

"Tapi, ada syarat tertentu yang bisa menjadi suami untuk Hanabi," ujar yang lain.

"Syarat apa itu?" tetua itu penasaran.

"Syaratnya adalah dia adalah pria yang memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang sangat hebat, memiliki jabatan yang kuat secara ekonomi dan politik. Kalau bisa pria itu berasal dari kalangan bangsawan."

"Oh, benar juga. Itu sangat cocok buat Hanabi."

"Tapi, siapa pria yang cocok untuknya?"

Para tetua pun sibuk membicarakan siapa yang bakal menjadi calon suami Hanabi itu. Sehingga membuat suasana rapat semakin memanas dan ribut sekali.

Hanabi sedikit tertawa miris saat mendengarkan percakapan para tetua itu. Mengingat dirinya yang bahkan tidak mampu mempertahankan hubungan asmaranya yang baru seumur jagung dengan Konohamaru, sang ketua klan Sarutobi termuda dalam sejarah klannya.

Lalu ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ino, sahabat kakaknya sebelum dia dilantik menjadi ketua klan.

Saat itu, Hanabi masih bingung bagaimana nantinya menjalankan tugasnya ketika dia sudah menjadi ketua klan. Karena tidak pernah sepanjang sejarah klan, Hyuga dipimpin oleh seorang wanita. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Ino, sahabat kakaknya yang sekarang memimpin klan Yamanaka. Menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang tewas pada saat perang shinobi keempat. Hanabi ingin membicarakan masalah ini kepada Ino.

Ya, semenjak Hinata sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Ino menjadi sosok pengganti Hinata untuk Hanabi. Karena setiap kali Hanabi ada masalah, Ino siap membantu dan mendengarkan semua keluhan Hanabi itu. Ino sudah menjadi kakak buat Hanabi. Hanya kepada Ino, Hanabi mencurahkan semua masalahnya itu.

Sore itu, Hanabi menemui Ino yang menunggunya di taman Desa. Usai berziarah ke makam kakaknya, Hyuga Hinata.

Ino duduk bersama anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Inojin di sebuah bangku semen yang menyandar pada pagar pembatas tanaman. Ino menyadari kedatangan Hanabi.

"KAK INO!" Hanabi berlari kecil sambil menghampiri Ino.

"Hai, Hanabi," balas Ino sambil tersenyum. Sementara Inojin berlari kecil ke arah Ayahnya yang bernama Sai. Sai mengajak anak laki-lakinya pergi ke suatu tempat agar tidak mengganggu Ino yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Hanabi.

Hanabi memandang ke arah kepergian Sai dan Inojin. Ia pun duduk di samping Ino.

"Mereka berdua kemana, kak?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

Ino melirik ke arah Hanabi.

"Biasa. Urusan Ayah dan anak," jawab Ino tertawa kecil."Sai mengajak Inojin bermain agar dia tidak mengganggu kita."

"Oh," Hanabi mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku sekarang?"

Ino menatap Hanabi dengan serius. Hanabi menarik pandangannya ke depan sana.

"Kak Ino, aku ditunjuk oleh Ayahku untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai ketua klan Hyuga."

Mendengar hal itu, Ino sedikit kaget. Lalu ia pun merasa senang. Ino tersenyum.

"Bagus itu, selamat karena kamu terpilih menjadi ketua klan Hyuga yang baru."

Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud ingin menyalami Hanabi sebagai apresiasinya ikut senang mendengar Hanabi diangkat menjadi ketua klan Hyuga. Hanabi melirik ke arah tangan Ino. Wajah Hanabi kelihatan kusut.

"Tapi, kak... "

"Tapi, apa?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku masih bingung dan ragu apakah aku bisa menjalani semua ini nantinya. Aku merasa tidak mampu melaksanakan semua tugas sebagai ketua klan Hyuga. Karena aku adalah perempuan yang pertama kali menjabat sebagai ketua klan Hyuga dalam sejarah. Lalu kudengar juga kalau Konohamaru juga terpilih menjadi ketua klan Sarutobi. Ini membuat masalah yang berat buatku."

Ino terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Hanabi itu. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah lain.

"Begitu ya. Masalah ini sungguh membuatmu bingung."

"Iya."

"Aku teringat tentang sesuatu hal."

"Apa itu?"

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlangsung hingga sampai pada suatu bahasan tentang bloodline (garis keturunan). Lalu Ino bercerita tentang kehidupan cintanya. Dulu saat masih kecil, Ino sama seperti banyak anak perempuan lainnya di Akademi Ninja. Sebagai anak kecil yang tidak mempunyai beban apapun. Kerjanya hanya bermain, belajar, dan merangkai bunga. Dia juga ikut serta berebut mendapatkan cinta anak laki-laki paling tampan, sang Uchiha terakhir dan bersaing ketat dengan sahabat dekatnya Haruno Sakura.

Kemudian setelah lulus dari Akademi, Ino pernah membaca sebuah buku sejarah tentang Konoha. Di situ tertulis bahwa pewaris utama tidak dapat menikah dengan pewaris utama klan lain kecuali jika memiliki saudara. Ino mengatakan bahwa ia adalah putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi, ketua klan Yamanaka yang artinya akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya suatu saat nanti. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke merupakan Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa juga pasti akan memimpin klan Uchiha nantinya. Apalagi Sasuke pernah mendeklarasikan tujuan hidupnya selain membunuh Itachi yaitu membangun kembali klan Uchiha.

Sadar akan posisinya, karena itulah Ino mundur dari persaingannya dengan Sakura dan perlahan menghapus perasaannya. Sekarang Ino memiliki suami seperti Sai, mantan ANBU ROOT yang tidak memiliki keluarga lagi.

Mendengar semua cerita yang dibeberkan oleh Ino saat itu, akhirnya membuat Hanabi mengerti bahwa pewaris utama klan tidak dapat menikah dengan pewaris utama klan lainnya kecuali ada saudaranya. Konohamaru adalah anak tunggal. Lalu dialah yang bisa menggantikan posisi ketua klan Sarutobi.

Karena hal itulah, perlahan Hanabi menjauh dari Konohamaru. Hingga akhirnya hubungannya berakhir karena Konohamaru memutuskannya. Setelah Konohamaru mengeluhkan sifat Hanabi yang terasa semakin dingin terhadap dirinya.

Tertawa miris mengingat hal itu, terlintas di pikiran Hanabi, bagaimana mau mendapatkan pria yang tepat untuk dijadikan suami. Karena harus ditambah ada kriteria khusus bagi laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya seperti harus memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan yang hebat, memiliki posisi yang kuat di Konoha secara politik dan ekonomi, bahkan kalau bisa dari keturunan bangsawan. Ditambah lagi kesibukannya sebagai ketua klan tidak memberinya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Haaaaaaaaah," Hanabi menghela nafas panjang karena pusing memikirkan hal itu."Itu sangat membuatku frustasi karena terlalu memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku memikirkan hal yang penting dulu."

Tidak, untuk sekarang, Hanabi harus fokus terlebih dahulu memikirkan cara membangun kembali klan Hyuga daripada memikirkan kisah asmaranya. Klan Hyuga memang dalam keadaan terpuruk setelah beberapa saat lalu karena banyak kehilangan anggota klan kuat dan berbakat yang tewas pada perang dunia shinobi beberapa tahun lalu. Mengingat klan Hyuga terkenal dengan kemampuan byakugan, serta keahlian tinggi dalam spesialis pertarungan jarak dekat, membuat kebanyakan anggota klan Hyuga yang ikut berperang ditempatkan di barisan tempur paling depan. Hal ini juga yang mengakibatkan klan Hyuga mengalami kerugian paling besar dibanding klan lain karena pasukan aliansi shinobi barisan paling depan yang paling banyak tewas. Kehilangan banyak anggota klan menyebabkan keahlian tempur klan Hyuga dipandang remeh oleh klan-klan lain.

Walaupun secara politik, posisi klan Hyuga di Konoha masih kuat, berterima kasihlah pada Hinata karena memiliki suami seorang Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto membuat klan Hyuga mampu mempertahankan posisinya dalam pemerintahan Konoha. Tapi sekarang, setelah Hinata meninggal, dia harus berusaha sendiri tanpa bantuan sang kakak untuk mengembalikan kejayaan klan-nya seperti sebelum perang sebagai klan terkuat nomor satu di Konoha. Membina Hyuga-Hyuga muda sebagai penerus klan yang kuat. Selain itu juga harus loyal dan berintegritas, tapi bagaimana caranya agar Hyuga memiliki anggota yang seperti itu. Sedangkan masalah klasik yg sejak dulu hingga sekarang belum selesai. Masalah yg membuat keutuhan klan Hyuga terganggu seperti masalah kasta yaitu masih adanya pembagian kalangan souke (keluarga utama) dan bunke (keluarga cabang).

Itulah yang mesti dilakukan Hanabi sekarang. Bukan urusan pribadi yang dipikirkan dulu, tapi urusan orang banyak yang dipentingkan sekarang. Ya, itulah yang utama.

Hanabi tersenyum. Ia pun beranjak dari jendela dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Di mana di luar jendela sana, pepohonan gemerisik bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin yang lalu. Senja telah menyingsing. Masa esok telah menantinya dalam perjalanannya mencari suatu cahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Sepertinya cerita ini cukup panjang. Saya rasa akan menghabiskan lebih dari 5 chapter. Karena ide cerita ini berasal dari mahmud, lalu saya berusaha menulisnya dengan baik. Makanya saya hiatus dulu beberapa minggu ini. Untuk memahami isi cerita ini agar lebih bermakna, agar hurt/comfortnya berasa dan saya ingin memberikan cerita yang akan menghanyutkan.**

 **Saya menulis cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu yang sedih. Walaupun mood saya lagi jelek saat ini. Nggak ada sedihnya. Tapi, untung ada naskah cerita mentah yang dikirim mahmud. Jadi, adegan selanjutnya bisa saya tulis dengan lancar tanpa mengalami writer block.**

 **Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2 ini.**

 **Please review.**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia dan Mahmud Khem.**

 **Senin, 17 Agustus 2015.**

 **Selamat hari kemerdekaan!**


	3. Hari yang melelahkan

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Hanabi tersenyum. Ia pun beranjak dari jendela dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Di mana di luar jendela sana, pepohonan gemerisik bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin yang lalu. Senja telah menyingsing. Masa esok telah menantinya dalam perjalanannya mencari suatu cahaya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto gaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Colaboration Fanfiction**

 **Ide cerita : Mahmudh Khem**

 **Penulis : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Genre : Family/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Selasa, 18 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, selamat membaca ya! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Chapter 3. Hari yang melelahkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari yang cukup cerah, awan-awan berjalan secara berdampingan dan membentuk suatu bentuk sesuai keadaan hatinya. Sang mentari sedang terlelap di hamparan kapas-kapas putih sebagai selimutnya. Sehingga sinarnya hanya setitik saja menyorot bumi yang suram.

Terlihat burung-burung kenari sedang bercanda ria di tiang listrik yang tersusun rapi di kedua sisi jalan di berbagai sudut di Desa Konoha. Mereka sedang bercengkerama sambil menikmati masa-masa sore yang indah. Sambil bersenda gurau di antara satu sama lainnya.

Di sebuah jalan yang banyak dilalui oleh warga Konoha. Tampak Hanabi sedang berjalan di antara orang-orang itu. Di antara dua sisi bangunan yang terdiri dari toko-toko yang menjual berbagai kebutuhan hidup dan hiburan, langkah Hanabi begitu tenang dan sesekali menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan Playgroup. Playgroup yang didirikan atas kerjasama klan Hyuga dengan divisi kesehatan Konoha yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Haruno Sakura. Dua tahun setelah perang, Konoha mendirikan pusat rehabilitasi mental anak korban perang.

Klan Hyuga saat itu juga turut berpartisipasi dalam hal ini. Divisi kesehatan Konoha lebih menfokuskan terhadap rehabilitasi mental anak-anak yang menjadi korban langsung atau yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya akibat perang. Sedangkan Playgroup ini difokuskan untuk mengasuh bayi dan balita yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perang.

Ide ini sebenarnya atas inisiatif Hinata saat itu. Hingga saat ini Playgroup itu masih berdiri, namun tidak lagi difungsikan seperti dahulu karena tidak ada lagi bayi dan balita korban perang. Sekarang Playgroup telah semakin besar dan dikomersilkan atas kepemilikan klan Hyuga sebagai tempat penitipan anak dan pendidikan anak usia dini.

Lalu sebagai ketua klan Hyuga yang baru, Hanabi juga ditunjuk untuk memantau perkembangan Playgroup ini. Sehingga tanggung jawabnya pun bertambah. Selain mempunyai tugas untuk melatih Hyuga-Hyuga generasi baru sekarang ini agar menjadi Hyuga yang kuat di masa depan nanti. Hanabi juga mendapatkan tugas besar untuk mengembangkan dan memajukan Playgroup ini. Karena itu hampir setiap hari, Hanabi mengunjungi Playgroup ini untuk memantau keadaan. Di mana juga keponakannya yaitu Himawari, juga bersekolah di Playgroup ini.

Setelah sampai di Playgroup, Hanabi bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Wanita berambut hijau berumur 30 ke atas yang masih kelihatan cantik. Dulunya dia adalah pengasuh Hanabi saat Hanabi masih kecil dulu. Namanya Hyuga Natsu, anggota klan Hyuga dari kalangan bunke. Dia sekarang menjadi pengasuh yang juga mengajar di Playgroup itu.

Mereka berpapasan di tengah halaman depan Playgroup yang telah dibangun cukup maju dan layak. Keadaan Playgroup sudah sepi. Karena anak-anak sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Natsu tersenyum dan menyapa Hanabi.

"Selamat sore, Hanabi-sama! Apa kabar?" Natsu membungkukkan badannya.

Hanabi membalas sapaan Natsu. Ia juga tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Bibi Natsu! Kabarku baik," Hanabi membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah itu, mereka menegakkan badan masing-masing.

Masih dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya, Hanabi memperhatikan keadaan Playgroup. Memang sudah sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Terasa hampa dan kosong melompong. Hanya ada dia dan Natsu.

"Ternyata sudah sepi."

"Benar, sudah sepi, Hanabi-sama. Karena anak-anak sudah pulang dan dijemput oleh orang tua masing-masing," jawab Natsu yang masih saja tersenyum.

Hanabi menoleh ke arah Natsu. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, benar, Bibi," Hanabi meletakkan tangannya di depan bibirnya."Terus kenapa Bibi belum pulang?"

"Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus saya urus di sini, Hanabi-sama. Karena saya tidak ingin menunda pekerjaan. Makanya saya masih berada di sini untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, keadaan Playgroup baik-baik saja, kan Bi?"

"Baik sekali, Hanabi-sama. Anak-anak senang belajar dan bermain di sini. Semuanya sangat gembira. Saya senang mereka cepat beradaptasi dengan baik. Sepertinya kerja keras klan Hyuga dan Hanabi-sama selama ini tidak sia-sia. Saya bersyukur sekali."

Hanabi mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, Bibi. Ini memang sudah tugasku untuk menjadi ketua klan Hyuga dan memantau Playgroup ini. Aku akan terus berjuang agar Playgroup ini terus maju dan berkembang pesat."

Natsu juga mengangguk.

"Saya akan terus mendukung anda, Hanabi-sama. Saya juga akan terus berusaha memberikan ilmu dan pengajaran serta kasih sayang buat anak-anak di Playgroup ini. Karena itu sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai pengasuh di sini."

Hanabi manggut-manggut. Ia tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali, Bi. Kalau begitu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengabdian Bibi selama ini."

"Sama-sama, Hanabi-sama."

Lalu Hanabi mendongak ke arah langit sebentar. Langit tampak teduh. Matahari menghilang tiba-tiba. Karena sedang terlelap di balik awan. Sinarnya hanya sedikit menimpa seluruh permukaan bumi.

"Oh ya, Bi. Aku mau permisi pulang dulu," Hanabi membungkukkan badannya."Sampai jumpa lagi."

Natsu juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Hanabi-sama."

Setelah berbincang cukup lama dengan Natsu tentang keadaan Playgroup, Hanabi berjalan keluar. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang masih terpaku memandangi kepergiannya.

"Hanabi-sama, kamu sudah dewasa sekarang. Lalu kamu sudah menjadi ketua klan Hyuga yang bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab. Pasti kakakmu Hinata bangga sekali padamu," gumam Natsu dengan wajah yang tersiratkan suatu keteduhan dan sedikit kesuraman. Disertai latar belakang angin sore yang bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan di halaman depan Playgroup itu.

WHUUUSH!

Daun-daun kering beterbangan ke seluruh kawasan Playgroup itu. Menerpa seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek di atas bahu. Gadis kecil yang duduk di atas bangku di dekat sebuah ayunan. Ia sedang menunggu sang Ayah yang menjemputnya.

Sambil menunggu sang Ayah, ia melihat ada seorang ibu dan anak yang sedang lewat di luar Playgroup itu. Tangan anak itu digandeng oleh sang ibu. Anak itu tertawa bahagia saat berjalan bersama ibunya. Sungguh menarik untuk diperhatikan sekedar mengusir kebosanan saat menunggu sang Ayah.

Gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah Himawari. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat anak dan ibu yang lewat tadi. Diiringi desiran angin dan daun-daun kering yang terus beterbangan.

"Kayaknya asyik ya kalau punya ibu itu," kata Himawari memandang ke arah langit."Ibu, Ayah lama banget menjemputku. Aku nggak sabar mau ke tempat Ibu lagi. Aku rindu sama ibu."

Saat Himawari menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, ada bayangan wajah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum. Membuat Himawari juga ikut tersenyum.

Saat Hanabi berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dia melihat Himawari sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman bermain di Playgroup itu. Keponakannya yang sangat lucu dan imut yang sangat dia sayangi.

Melihat Himawari, mengingatkannya kembali pada kenangan tentang kakaknya. Di mana Hinata juga duduk di sana sambil menggendong Himawari yang masih bayi saat Hinata mengunjungi tempat ini bersamanya. Hanabi duduk di atas bangku ayunan dan mendengar sang Kakak menyanyikan lagu tidur yang indah untuk Himawari. Latar belakang dan suasananya sama persis waktu itu.

Mengingat masa lalu yang amat menyenangkan, ingatan yang telah terekam baik dalam otak itu tidak dapat hilang begitu saja dari hatinya. Kenangan yang indah bagaikan bunga yang mekar lalu tertiup angin sehingga kelopak-kelopaknya berceceran kemana-mana. Biarpun kelopaknya terpisah dari tangkainya, tapi keindahan kelopaknya masih dapat dirasakan. Begitulah sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang indah bersama orang yang disayangi sepenuh hati. Kenangan itu tetap ada di hati dan tidak pernah terhapus begitu saja.

Hanabi tersenyum. Ia tidak boleh bersedih dan mengingat masa lalu. Ia harus selalu bahagia agar kakaknya juga bahagia di alam sana.

Hanabi berjalan ke arah Himawari. Lalu ia menyapa Himawari.

"Halo, Hima-chan!"

Himawari menurunkan kepalanya dan dengan riangnya membalas sapaan Bibinya itu.

"Halo, Bibi Hanabi. Ternyata Bibi ada di sini juga rupanya."

Hanabi tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan Himawari.

"Sedang apa Hima-chan berada di sini?"

"Aku nunggu Ayah, Bi," seketika itu juga wajah Himawari menjadi kusut."Tapi, Ayah lama sekali. Aku sudah bosan nunggu. Apalagi teman-teman sudah dijemput sama orang tuanya. Cuma aku yang belum dijemput."

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya."

Hanabi terdiam sebentar di tempatnya berpijak. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kasihan Hima-chan. Sepertinya Kak Naruto masih lama menjemputnya. Mungkin Kak Naruto masih sibuk dengan urusan di kantornya,' pikir Hanabi.

Lalu ia memegang bahu Himawari.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, Hima-chan pulang sama Bibi saja ya."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Himawari cerah benderang bagaikan lampu senter.

"Benar, Bi? Bibi yang ngantarin aku pulang?"

"Benar."

Hanabi mengangguk cepat. Himawari langsung berdiri dan jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"HORE! PULANG SAMA BIBI HANABI! AKU SENANG!"

Hanabi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keponakannya itu.

"Hehehe, Hima-chan. Kamu lucu sekali."

Hanabi mengelus kepala Himawari. Himawari tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, sebelum pulang. Bibi harus temani aku ke tempat Ibu."

"Baik."

"HORE!"

Sekali lagi Himawari berteriak kegirangan. Ia melompat dengan riang. Membuat Hanabi kembali tertawa melihatnya.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi," Hanabi menggandeng tangan Himawari.

"Ayo, Bibi," Himawari berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Malah dia yang menarik Hanabi. Hanabi kewalahan ketika diseret oleh Himawari yang berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"HIMA-CHAN! TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI!" teriak Hanabi yang cukup keras.

Karena melihat Himawari sudah bosan menunggu, Hanabi memutuskan untuk mengantar Himawari pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, sebelum pulang, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berziarah ke makam Hinata.

Lagi pula setelah ini Hanabi tidak ada kegiatan lagi. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan keponakannya pulang. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda si Naruto datang untuk menjemput Himawari. Entah mungkin Naruto masih sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai Hokage.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan semua keheningan yang tiada bertepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Naruto datang bersama Bolt yang baru dijemputnya dari Akademi Ninja. Dia menjemput terlebih dahulu karena ada laporan dari Shino, temannya sekaligus pengajar di Akademi itu bahwa Bolt berulah lagi di Akademi.

Sesampainya di dekat pintu gerbang Playgroup, Bolt langsung berteriak memanggil Himawari karena merasa kegirangan dijemput lebih dahulu oleh sang Ayah.

"HIMA-CHAN! AYO, KELUAR! KAKAK DIJEMPUT LEBIH DULU OLEH AYAH LHO! KAMU KALAAAH! KAKAK YANG MENAANG!"

Membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Dasar, Bolt!" gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto hanya pasrah atas sifat hiperaktif putranya yang kadang-kadang nakal hanya untuk mendapat perhatian darinya. Tapi, terkadang anak laki-lakinya ini suka memanasi dan menjahili adiknya. Sebab itulah sering sekali kedua anaknya ini bertengkar dan bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Sehingga membuat Naruto frustasi menghadapinya. Naruto hanya mampu menghelakan napasnya.

Sekali lagi Bolt berteriak kencang.

"HIMA-CHAN! KAMU DI MANA SIH? AYO, CEPAT KELUAR! KALAU KAMU NGGAK KELUAR! KAKAK SAMA AYAH LANGSUNG PULANG DAN NINGGALIN KAMU, TAHU!"

Sekali lagi sweatdrop hinggap di kepala Naruto. Dia benar-benar stres mempunyai anak yang tidak bisa diam seperti Bolt ini.

'Dasar, anak yang merepotkan,' batin Naruto yang berwajah kusut.

Tapi yang keluar bukan Himawari. Melainkan Natsu, salah satu pengasuh di tempat ini. Naruto mengenalnya karena setelah menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto sempat tinggal di kediaman klan Hyuga beberapa minggu. Sebab itulah Naruto cukup banyak mengenal anggota klan Hyuga.

"Lho?" sahut Naruto agak kaget karena melihat Natsu yang keluar bukan Himawari yang keluar."Anda Natsu-san?"

Natsu tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-sama dan Bolt rupanya. Hima-chan baru saja pulang bersama Hanabi."

"Hanabi?" Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, Naruto-sama," Natsu mengangguk pelan."Tadi saya lihat Hanabi yang mengantarkan Hima-chan pulang."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Sementara Bolt memilih diam sambil memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Arigatou, Natsu-san, kalau begitu kami permisi pulang dulu. Selamat sore!"

"Doitamashite, Naruto-sama. Selamat sore juga," Natsu juga membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Tapi, sang anak malah merengek minta digendong olehnya. Membuat Naruto sedikit kesal melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya ini.

"Ayah, aku minta gendong."

"Apa? Masa kamu minta gendong? Kamu sudah besar, Bolt. Ayah tidak mau menggendongmu. Kamu harus jalan. Titik."

"NGGAK MAU. POKOKNYA AKU MINTA GENDONG. SOALNYA AKU NGGAK PULANG SAMA HIMA-CHAN. AYAH HARUS GENDONG AKU. TITIK."

"NGGAK MAU! KAMU HARUS JALAN!"

"NGGAK MAU! AKU NGGAK MAU JALAN. AKU MAU DIGENDONG SAMA AYAH. KALAU AYAH NGGAK MAU GENDONG AKU BERARTI AYAH NGGAK SAYANG SAMA AKU!"

Bolt cemberut. Ia mengerucutkan mulutnya dan membuang muka dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto terhenyak di tempat. Ia terdiam.

Naruto ingin cepat pulang karena tidak ingin merepotkan Hanabi, adik iparnya itu atau bisa dibilang mantan adik ipar lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak ingin Himawari membuat Hanabi repot. Naruto tahu sendiri walaupun Himawari lebih periang dibanding dengan Bolt yang suka cemberut. Tapi, kedua anak itu sama hiperaktifnya.

Naruto tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Hanabi. Apalagi sekarang Hanabi adalah ketua klan yang pasti memiliki kesibukan sendiri dan urusan yang lebih penting daripada mengurus bocah hiperaktif itu. Pasti Hanabi kewalahan menghadapi kelakuan dan permintaan Himawari yang kadang-kadang aneh. Hal tersebut, yang sekarang terbayang-bayang di benak Naruto.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Naruto benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Saking stresnya menghadapi anak laki-lakinya ini. Bolt sangat ingin minta digendong olehnya. Apa boleh buat. Anaknya memang sangat mirip dengannya.

Membuat Naruto menghelakan napasnya karena melihat sang anak kembali manyun.

"Ya, sudah. Sini Ayah gendong," Naruto berjongkok dan menyodorkan dua tangannya ke arah belakang. Tepatnya ke arah Bolt.

Bolt senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung ia melompat dan merangkul leher sang Ayah dari belakang.

"ASYIIIK! DIGENDONG SAMA AYAH!" seru Bolt kegirangan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan menahan dua paha Bolt agar terangkat oleh dua tangannya. Sehingga Bolt dapat digendong dari arah belakang.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Di mana Natsu tertawa kecil karena sedari tadi melihat ulah Ayah dan anak itu. Sungguh lucu dan konyol untuk ditonton.

"Hehehe, mereka sungguh lucu," ujar Natsu yang terus memandangi kepergian Naruto dan Bolt.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sampai di rumah saat hari sudah hampir gelap sambil membawa Bolt yang tertidur sambil menyandar di punggung Naruto. Karena Bolt digendong dari arah belakang oleh Naruto sejak tadi. Apalagi saat di tengah perjalanan pulang tadi, Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke, teman akrabnya sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya sejak di Akademi. Membuat Naruto terpaksa meladeni Sasuke yang tengah mencari Sarada. Sarada adalah anaknya Sasuke.

Sarada belum pulang sejak dari Akademi. Maka Naruto memutuskan memilih membantu Sasuke mencari Sarada. Bolt juga ikut bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, Sarada ditemukan di dekat sebuah danau yang tenang. Di mana dahulunya Sasuke juga pernah menyendiri di tempat itu. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tertegun dan mengenang masa lalunya yang kelam saat mendengar alasan anaknya yang tidak segera pulang ke rumah sejak dari Akademi.

"Karena Ayah tidak pernah memperhatikan aku. Ayah selalu bepergian dan tidak pernah betah tinggal di rumah. Aku merasa kesepian. Ayah tidak sayang padaku," begitulah alasan Sarada. Ia menangis saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang berlutut di depan Sarada. Ia memegang bahu anak perempuannya itu.

"Maafkan Ayah, nak," kata Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang sayu."Ayah berjanji tidak akan pergi lagi. Mulai dari sekarang Ayah akan selalu di rumah. Menemani kamu dan Ibumu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya, Sarada."

Gadis kecil berkacamata itu menatap intens sang Ayah.

"Benar, Ayah berjanji akan selalu di rumah?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Hn."

Sarada mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Senyum pun terukir di wajahnya.

Sasuke senang melihat anaknya berhenti menangis. Ia pun langsung memeluk sang anak dengan erat.

GREP!

Sarada juga memeluk Ayahnya. Ia sungguh senang sekali karena Ayahnya sudah pulang untuk menemui dirinya.

Naruto dan Bolt yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua, saling tersenyum senang melihat mereka berdua.

Sungguh suasana yang sangat mengharukan.

Setelah itu, Sasuke membawa Sarada pulang. Naruto dan Bolt pun segera pulang karena hari sudah hampir gelap.

Begitulah kejadiannya.

Adegan ditancapkan saat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah, sambil menggendong Bolt. Keadaan rumah sudah terang karena lampu sudah dinyalakan. Naruto tahu pasti Hanabi yang telah menghidupkan lampu-lampu tersebut sehingga menerangi semua ruangan di rumah itu. Apalagi Hanabi mempunyai kunci cadangan rumah ini. Naruto yang memberikan kunci cadangan rumah ini pada Hanabi ketika mengambil barang yang tertinggal saat Hinata baru saja melahirkan Himawari. Jadi, Hanabi bisa membuka pintu rumah yang dikunci oleh Naruto sejak pagi tadi. Supaya tidak repot menunggu Naruto pulang untuk membukakan pintu rumah tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto terus berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah. Lalu tatapan Naruto tertancap pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama si gadis kecil.

Terlihat Hanabi sedang memangku Himawari yang terbaring di dua pahanya. Hanabi juga ikut tertidur. Kepala Hanabi menyandar di bantalan kepala sofa. Ia sangat kelelahan sehabis mengantarkan Himawari berziarah ke makam Hinata.

"Tadaima," seru Naruto keras.

Mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu keras, membuat Hanabi tersentak bangun. Dia menyadari kalau Naruto sudah pulang.

"Okaeri," Hanabi menjawabnya.

Naruto lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hanabi. Kemudian ia meletakkan Bolt di sampingnya.

Sejenak Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya yang kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian. Hanabi hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum maklum.

Sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit rumah, Naruto berwajah datar.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak pernah mendengar ada yang menjawab salamku. Rasanya begitu senang jika ada yang menyambut kepulanganku seperti ini,' gumam Naruto pelan.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara.

Hingga suara Hanabi yang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Kak Naruto."

"Ya?"

Naruto menurunkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke arah Hanabi.

"Sepertinya hari ini kak Naruto semakin sibuk saja. Apakah pekerjaan di kantor kakak semakin bertambah berat ya?" tanya Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak Naruto menghelakan napas beratnya. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut.

"Ya, begitulah, Hanabi. Pekerjaanku semakin bertambah berat. Banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai Hokage. Aku harus tetap bersemangat untuk menjalaninya," Naruto tersenyum lebar."Bagaimana dengan urusanmu sebagai ketua klan Hyuga?"

Hanabi terus tersenyum.

"Ya, begitu juga seperti kakak. Banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kadang-kadang membuatku repot. Tapi, itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai ketua klan Hyuga. Aku akan menjalani semuanya dengan baik."

"Bagus itu, Hanabi. Tetap semangat ya."

"Iya, Kak."

Mereka pun tersenyum bersama. Rasanya begitu nyaman jika membicarakan tentang semua itu kepada Hanabi. Entahlah rasanya beban karena pekerjaan sebagai Hokage seharian itu, mendadak hilang dari hati dan pikiran Naruto. Seperti gunung berapi yang telah meletus dan memuntahkan segala isinya dari perut bumi sekarang.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan membangunkan kedua anaknya.

"Bolt, ayo bangun!" pinta Naruto lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Bolt.

Bolt pun terbangun karena guncangan gempa bumi kecil yang disebabkan oleh Naruto.

"Ng, ada apa, Yah?" tanya Bolt mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ayo, mandi dulu sana!"

"Iya."

Bolt pun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk di sofa sebentar. Ia menguap panjang.

Kemudian Naruto beranjak menuju ke arah Hanabi yang memangku Himawari. Naruto membangunkan Himawari. Dibantu juga dengan Hanabi.

"Hima-chan, Ayo bangun. Ayahmu mengajakmu mandi sekarang!" Hanabi menepuk halus pipi Himawari. Himawari pun tersadarkan dengan respon tepukan pelan dari Hanabi.

"Uhm, Bibi. Kenapa bangunin aku? Aku masih ngantuk nih," ujar Himawari bermuka kusut.

"Hima-chan, yuk mandi dulu," Naruto segera menggendong Himawari yang masih kelihatan lesu begitu. Hanabi membiarkan Naruto membawa Himawari. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Naruto pun menyeret kedua anaknya ke kamar mandi. Ia segera memandikan dua bocah hiperaktif itu sendirian.

Tapi, tiba-tiba kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi, suasana rumah kembali ricuh.

Himawari yang susah dimandikan itu, berlarian lagi dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang basah. Bolt juga sama, dia malah bermain dengan boneka karet berbentuk bebek sambil berendam di dalam bak mandi. Naruto yang masih di dalam kamar mandi, hanya menghelakan napas stresnya yang sudah meningkat di status berbahaya.

"HUH, DASAR ANAK-ANAK YANG MENYEBALKAN!" sembur Naruto kesal setengah mati sambil membentuk sebuah segel tangan."KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

POOF! POOOF! POOOOOF!

Muncullah beberapa kloning Naruto. Naruto pun memberikan perintah kepada para bunshinnya untuk melakukan semua tugas pekerjaan rumah.

Para bunshin mengerti. Mereka pun melesat cepat menuju tempat yang sudah ditugaskan.

SYAAAT! SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT!

Terpaksa si Uzumaki Naruto menggunakan bunshinnya lagi untuk membantu urusan pekerjaan rumahnya. Seperti mengambil jemuran, memandikan anak dan memasak.

Sementara Hanabi yang masih duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keluarga kakaknya itu. Di mana bunshin Naruto mengejar Himawari yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Himawari yang belum mengenakan pakaian. Ia kesenangan dikejar sang Ayah yang sedang membawa handuk.

Lalu bunshin Naruto lainnya, sedang mengambil pakaian yang sudah kering di jemuran, tepatnya di belakang rumah.

Bushin Naruto satu lagi sedang asyik mengepel ketika bunshin Naruto satu laginya berhasil menangkap Himawari dengan handuk.

Terakhir adalah Naruto yang asli, sedang menyeret paksa Bolt yang tidak mau keluar dari bak mandi di kamar mandi sana. Suasana semakin kacau balau akibat teriakan Bolt dan Naruto yang begitu keras.

Sungguh merepotkan. Kehidupan Naruto benar-benar memprihatinkan sejak ditinggal oleh Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hari yang melelahkan lagi untuk sang hokage.

Setelah selesai memandikan kedua anaknya, Naruto asli menghilangkan bunshinnya. Ia segera ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

Hanabi yang ternyata belum pulang karena diminta Naruto untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk membantu kakak iparnya tersebut. Ia pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Naruto yang baru saja mengenakan sebuah celemek.

"Kak Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ketika menyadari Hanabi sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ya, Hanabi. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hanabi tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya kakak kerepotan dan capek sekali. Jadi, biar aku saja yang memasak ya," pinta Hanabi dengan lembut.

"Eh, tapi, Hanabi. Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja yang memasak. Kamu duduk manis saja di ruang tengah. Ada Bolt dan Himawari yang sedang bermain di sana. Kamu bisa menemani mereka bermain, kan?" tolak Naruto dengan halus. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kak Naruto, biar aku yang memasak ya. Aku mohon."

"Eh? Tapi, ..."

"Kak Naruto..."

Kedua mata Hanabi membesar. Ia memohon dengan sangat dengan muka yang memelas kasihan. Membuat Naruto terpaku melihatnya.

Awalnya Naruto menolak karena ini sudah tugasnya sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu rumah tangga di keluarga ini. Dia juga tidak ingin merepotkan Hanabi terlalu banyak. Tapi, sifat Hanabi yang keras kepala, berbanding terbalik dengan sifat kakaknya Hinata. Hanabi terus memaksanya.

Akhirnya Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan langsung membuka celemek yang ia kenakan tadi. Lalu ia memberikan celemek itu kepada Hanabi.

"Ya, sudah. Ini celemeknya," kata Naruto dengan tampang pasrah.

Hanabi kelihatan senang menerima celemek itu.

"Baiklah, Kak Naruto. Aku yang memasak. Kakak duduk saja sambil menunggu aku selesai memasak," Hanabi tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ia pun mendorong Naruto agar pergi dari dapur itu. Naruto pun terseret karena didorong Hanabi.

"Ba-baiklah," tukas Naruto yang berwajah pasrah. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan dapur itu.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan membiarkan Hanabi yang memasak. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendekati kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain kartu remi. Lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk menemani mereka bermain kartu remi sembari menunggu makan malam siap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam telah siap, makan malam kali ini juga berisik seperti makan malam biasanya. Naruto yang kerepotan menyuapi Himawari makan. Bolt yang terus berisik saat makan sambil sesekali mengganggu Himawari yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"KAKAK, JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" teriak Himawari yang sangat terganggu oleh ulah Bolt yang terus mencoleknya dengan garpu."AYAH, KAK BOLT NYOLEK AKU DENGAN GARPU!"

"BOLT! JANGAN GANGGU ADIKMU!" seru Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat sewot. Ia melototi Bolt.

Bolt malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia semakin mengganggu adiknya sehingga membuat adiknya menjerit keras karena kesal.

"KAK BOLT! AYAH! LIHAT KAKAK TUH. DIA TERUS MENGGANGGUKU!"

"BOLT, JANGAN GANGGU ADIKMU. SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI AYAH BILANG BEGITU PADAMU. APA KAMU DENGAR TIDAK?"

"Aku dengar, Yah," tukas Bolt yang manyun.

"KALAU BEGITU, JANGAN GANGGU ADIKMU LAGI. MENGERTI?"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," Bolt langsung membuang muka. Ia semakin manyun.

Membuat Naruto menghelakan napas beratnya setelah melihat Bolt yang manyun.

'Haaah, Bolt malah merajuk lagi,' batin Naruto yang frustasi.

Walaupun wajah manyun seperti balon mengembang, Bolt tetap menancapkan tangannya untuk mencomot makanan sampai tandas dari piringnya.

Melihat kelakuan anak laki-lakinya itu, membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

'Dasar, Bolt,' ungkap Naruto lagi.

Sementara itu, Hanabi hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan Naruto yang sedang berinteraksi dengan kedua anaknya itu. Di dalam hati, Hanabi merasa bahagia melihat Naruto dan kedua anaknya yang masih kelihatan bersikap seperti biasa walaupun Hinata tidak ada lagi. Alangkah lebih bahagia lagi jika seandainya kakaknya Hinata masih hidup. Pasti suasana akan lebih berwarna dan ceria.

Setelah makan malam, tepat pukul sembilan malam. Waktunya untuk tidur. Naruto segera mengajak kedua anaknya untuk segera tidur karena besok akan masuk sekolah. Naruto masih harus bersusah payah menidurkan kedua anaknya yang hampir tidak pernah diam. Ia pun menggunakan satu bunshinnya untuk menemani Bolt sampai tertidur. Sebab Bolt dan Himawari berbeda kamar. Karena itu, Naruto mengeluarkan satu bunshinnya untuk melakukan tugas untuk menidurkan Bolt. Sedangkan Naruto asli bertugas menidurkan Himawari. Sungguh pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

Lalu Naruto terpaksa lagi membiarkan Hanabi yang menawarkan diri untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Padahal Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan Hanabi. Tapi, sepertinya Hanabi senang melakukan pekerjaannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang duduk di sofa, yang berada tepat di ruang keluarga. Dia berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kelelahan. Karena telah melewati beban seberat gunung yang dipikulnya seharian ini. Beban sebagai Ayah sekaligus ibu buat anaknya. Juga beban sebagai seorang pemimpin desa. Sungguh tiga beban besar yang ditanggungnya sendirian.

Lalu Hanabi datang menghampiri Naruto setelah selesai dari pekerjaannya di dapur. Hanabi berniat pulang dan ingin meminta izin kepada Naruto.

"Kak Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hanabi yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ya, Hanabi. Apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu di dapur?"

"Sudah kak," Hanabi mengangguk cepat."Oh iya, karena hari sudah malam. Aku mau pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Kak."

Hanabi segera melangkahkan kakinya dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat.

"Tunggu dulu, Hanabi."

Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, kak?"

"Sebaiknya kamu menginap di sini saja. Tidak baik jika seorang gadis muda pulang sendirian di malam larut seperti ini. Lagi pula kamu sudah lama tidak menginap di sini, bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menawari Hanabi untuk menginap. Hanabi pun terdiam. Ia berpikir keras sebentar.

Sejenak Hanabi teringat saat Hinata baru melahirkan anaknya, Hanabi sering menginap di rumah ini untuk membantu Hinata. Tapi, sejak Hinata meninggal, dia tidak pernah lagi menginap. Bahkan semakin jarang mengunjungi keponakannya sejak kesibukannya sebagai ketua klan Hyuga.

'Tidak apa-apalah untuk malam ini saja, toh besok juga tidak ada urusan penting,' pikir Hanabi.

Jadi akhirnya Hanabi memutuskan untuk menginap saja.

Hanabi menatap Naruto. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kak. Aku akan menginap di sini."

Naruto tertawa lebar saat mendengarnya.

"Baguslah, akhirnya kamu mau juga, Hanabi."

"Iya, kak."

"Ayo, duduk dulu. Temani aku sebentar di sini."

Hanabi mengangguk patuh. Ia pun memutuskan duduk di salah satu sofa yang tidak jauh dari Naruto. Lalu memandangi raut wajah Naruto yang dia akui cukup tampan, tapi tampak sangat kelelahan.

Sesaat suasana di ruang keluarga itu hening. Naruto dan Hanabi pun malah terdiam.

Karena Naruto tidak suka keheningan, akhirnya Naruto yang mulai yang berbicara.

"Hanabi."

"Ya, kak."

"Aku benar-benar merasa lelah sekarang."

"Kenapa kak?"

"Ya, karena akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk. Banyak urusan di desa lain yang harus kuselesaikan. Lalu banyak dokumen penting dari desa-desa lain yang belum sepenuhnya aku baca dan aku tangani. Benar-benar sangat memusingkan. Aku benar-benar stres dibuatnya."

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat bagaikan batu. Raut mukanya mengerut. Dia benar-benar bertekuk lesu.

Hanabi dapat memahaminya. Betapa beratnya tugas seorang hokage itu. Apalagi banyak tekanan dari pihak luar dan tekanan dari pihak dalam. Itu sungguh berat. Sama halnya dengan tugas seorang ketua klan.

Hanabi juga menghelakan napasnya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

"Bukan hanya saja kamu, kak. Tapi juga aku," Hanabi menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang kusut."Tugasku sebagai ketua klan juga berat sekali. Di mana aku harus mempertahankan posisi klan Hyuga sebagai klan yang terkuat di Konoha. Aku juga harus mengurus semua urusan yang terjadi di kalangan klan Hyuga. Lalu aku harus melatih para Hyuga generasi sekarang untuk menjadi Hyuga yang sangat kuat dan dapat diandalkan untuk kehidupan yang akan datang. Semua itu sungguh membuatku stres kak. Aku benar-benar merasa lelah melakukannya."

"Begitu ya. Ternyata kita sama."

"Hm, sama."

Hening sejenak, karena topik pembicaraan sudah habis. Mereka berdua terdiam lagi.

Lalu Hanabi bertanya pada Naruto. Mengingat tadi dia melihat Naruto yang sangat bersusah payah mengurus kedua anaknya.

"Kak Naruto, apa kamu tidak berencana untuk memiliki istri lagi untuk membantu mengurusi Bolt dan Himawari?"

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika Hanabi menanyakan tentang hal itu padanya. Lantas Naruto berwajah kusut.

"Aku pernah berencana untuk menikah lagi sih. Tapi, aku tidak mempunyai wanita yang benar-benar kukenal baik. Walaupun ada teman-teman sesama ninja. Itupun sudah menikah semuanya. Sepertinya Bolt dan Himawari sangat susah untuk menerima orang yang tidak dekat dengan mereka."

Hanabi terdiam mendengarnya. Ia terpaku di tempat sebentar. Lalu ia pun teringat tentang masalah yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini yaitu para tetua klan Hyuga memaksanya untuk segera menikah dan harus mencari calon suami yang dapat membantunya untuk memajukan klan Hyuga. Kemudian dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sekalipun.

"Kak Naruto, kalau kamu mau, aku bisa kok menjadi istrimu. Kamu mengenalku dengan baik, kan? Lalu Bolt dan Himawari cukup dekat denganku. Jadi, kakak tidak perlu mengurus semuanya sendirian. Aku akan membantu kakak untuk mengurus Bolt dan Himawari."

Naruto pun kaget mendengar perkataan Hanabi yang begitu mendadak. Ia hanya bisa bengong sambil melihat Hanabi dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan Hanabi sendiri merutuki kecerobohannya karena bisa-bisanya dia sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh seperti tadi.

'Dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku mengatakan semua itu ya? Apa yang terjadi padaku sih?' batin Hanabi yang tersenyum hambar. Sweatdrop besar pun muncul di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 update.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav dan fol fic ini. Terima kasih banyak semuanya.**

 **Selama hiatus, saya menyempatkan diri untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Untung ada Mahfud yang bantuin, jadi saya gak kehilangan banyak ide buat kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Oke, terima kasih banyak karena udah membaca chapter 3 ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**

 **Salam dari Hikari Syarahmia dan Mahfud Khem.**


	4. Getar-getar cinta

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

" **Kak Naruto, kalau kamu mau, aku bisa kok menjadi istrimu. Kamu mengenalku dengan baik, kan? Lalu Bolt dan Himawari cukup dekat denganku. Jadi, kakak tidak perlu mengurus semuanya sendirian. Aku akan membantu kakak untuk mengurus Bolt dan Himawari."**

 **Naruto pun kaget mendengar perkataan Hanabi yang begitu mendadak. Ia hanya bisa bengong sambil melihat Hanabi dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan Hanabi sendiri merutuki kecerobohannya karena bisa-bisanya dia sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh seperti tadi.**

 **'Dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku mengatakan semua itu ya? Apa yang terjadi padaku sih?' batin Hanabi yang tersenyum hambar. Sweatdrop besar pun muncul di kepalanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto gaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Colaboration Fanfiction**

 **Ide cerita : Mahmudh Khem**

 **Penulis : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Genre : Family/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Jumat, 4 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, selamat membaca ya! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Chapter 4. Getar-getar cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto langsung menanggapi perkataan Hanabi itu.

"Kamu bercandakan, Hanabi? Sakit apa kamu sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata barusan?"

Hanabi langsung tertawa malu-malu.

"Hahaha, iya. Aku bercanda saja kok. Jangan ditanggapi serius."

Hanabi hanya bisa bohong, padahal di dalam hati, ia masih merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya berusaha menghiburmu, Kak Naruto. Dari sejak pertama kita bertemu hari ini sampai sekarang, kamu tampak kelelahan dan muram," kata Hanabi lagi yang berusaha mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Haaaah," Naruto menghelakan nafas sejenak untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya tadi."Ada-ada saja kamu, Hanabi. Lebih baik kamu cepat tidur, aku tahu kalau kamu juga kelelahan. Pasti sibuk sekali menjalankan tugas ketua klan itu, kan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hanabi yang terpaku sebentar di tempat.

"Iya," sahut Hanabi pelan. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu ia juga bergegas ke kamar tidur tamu di rumah itu untuk tidur karena dia sudah merasa mengantuk sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari melelahkan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sekarang masih dialami Naruto. Dia sekarang duduk di kursi Hokage dengan wajah yang tampak kusut. Semakin suram saja karena ditimpa senja kelabu yang semakin menggelap.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang sehingga ia menekukkan wajahnya melipat-lipat begitu. Mungkin masih beban seberat gunung yang dipikul di pundaknya. Beban mengurus dua anaknya yang nakal dan beban mengurus kondisi desa. Apalagi melihat berkas-berkas menjulang tinggi hampir memenuhi meja kerjanya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba seorang anbu bertopeng kucing, sebut saja Neko. Muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa permisi di hadapan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tidak terkejut karena ini sudah biasa terjadi.

"Maaf, tuan Hokage," ucap Neko.

"Ya, ada apa? Apa ada berita lagi tentang ulah dua bocah itu?" tebak Naruto yang benar-benar tepat.

"Ya, tuan Hokage," Neko mengangguk cepat."Saya ingin menyampaikan berita kalau Himawari tidak ada di Playgroup, beberapa pengasuh di sana kelimpungan mencarinya."

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah frustasi.

"Aduuuuh, kena kutukan apa sih sampai memiliki dua anak hiperaktif yang nakalnya keterlaluan seperti itu? Kemarin Bolt, sekarang Hima-chan yang buat ulah, haaaaaaah," Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Naruto yang bangkit dari kursi panasnya. Sedangkan anbu Neko tadi menunggu keputusan Naruto selanjutnya dengan sabar.

"Merepotkan... itu hal yang wajar, Naruto. Mereka mendapatkan sifat seperti itu, karena warisan dari ayahnya. Mungkin ini kutukan karena kamu dulu saat kecil juga kelewat nakal, Naruto," Shikamaru yang menyahut ucapan Naruto. Walau sebenarnya Naruto tidak butuh seorangpun untuk menyahut ucapannya tadi.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah kesalnya pada Shikamaru, kemudian langsung hilang secepat kilat dengan jurus hiraisin. Naruto sudah lama memasang tanda segel hiraisin pada tubuh kedua anaknya sehingga jika terjadi hal-hal di luar dugaan, dia bisa secepat kilat mendatangi anak-anaknya itu.

Lalu Anbu Neko tadi pun menghilang bersamaan Naruto juga menghilang. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya terpaku sambil duduk santai di atas sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Naruto pulang membawa kedua anaknya, sambil memasang wajah lesu. Tampaknya dua anaknya itu semakin lama semakin bertambah nakal saja. Sangat membuatnya repot setengah mati.

Hari sudah malam, Naruto pun sudah berada di rumah. Di mana ia sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya untuk mengurus rumah dan dua anaknya itu.

Terlihat dua bocah nakal itu sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk tidak ikut menemani kedua anaknya tidur. Dia memilih duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, sambil menatap lurus ke arah foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Foto yang terletak di atas meja.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya secara mendadak. Sebuah pikiran yang muncul dan memutar kembali kenangan bersama Hinata. Kenangan lama saat dia dan Hinata bersatu dalam tragedi bulan akan jatuh ke bumi. Saat itulah, dia mulai menyadari perasaan Hinata yang begitu tulus terhadapnya. Betapa besar pengorbanan dan usaha yang dilakukan Hinata terhadapnya. Sedari kecil, Hinata selalu memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya menjadi teman hidupnya. Hinata adalah sosok cahayanya. Cahaya penuntun yang selalu mendukungnya untuk bangkit dan terus maju menghadapi apapun. Hinata adalah sosok istri dan ibu yang sangat lembut untuk dirinya dan anak-anaknya. Hinata selalu berada di hatinya walaupun kini Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak pernah dapat tergantikan. Tiada yang dapat menggantikan sosok Hinata di hatinya.

Andai saja Hinata masih ada, tentu dia tidak akan seperti ini. Pasti Naruto akan merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Kenangan tentang Hinata, membuatnya berpikir keras. Ia menjadi ragu apakah ia mampu membesarkan kedua anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Juga menjalankan tugasnya sebagai hokage. Terbersit di pikirannya untuk pensiun dini saja, agar bisa lebih fokus mengurus kedua anaknya. Dia pun bertanya-tanya, apakah Hinata akan mengijinkannya untuk melepaskan jabatan hokage secepat ini. Padahal dia baru sekitar 3 tahun ini menjadi hokage.

Kedua mata Naruto meredup sayu. Ia merasa tidak berdaya melewati semua ini. Ia tidak merasa mampu lagi. Ia merasa tidak kuat lagi tanpa ada Hinata di sampingnya.

SREK!

Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun berjalan pelan mendekati foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata yang terletak di atas meja tersebut. Lantas begitu dekat, Naruto mengambil foto dirinya dan Hinata.

'Hinata ...,' batin Naruto sambil meraba foto Hinata yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kipas yang dipegangnya. Hinata tampak cantik dengan pakaian pengantinnya yang berwarna putih.

Tes!

Sebuah air menimpa Hinata yang berada di dalam foto itu. Naruto menitikkan air matanya saking tidak tahannya merasakan kesedihan yang teramat sangat di hatinya. Ia sudah semakin rapuh. Ia tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu.

'Hinata, aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak dapat dapat berdiri sendiri untuk membesarkan kedua anak kita. Aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi menjalani semua ini. Hinata, dengarkanlah aku. Izinkanlah aku berhenti menjadi hokage agar aku bisa fokus memberikan kasih sayang untuk anak-anak kita. Hinata, jawablah. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku telah kalah. Aku telah rapuh. Aku tidak sanggup membesarkan Bolt dan Himawari sendirian tanpamu. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Hinata, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Naruto terus menangis sambil menggenggam kuat foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Dia amat berguncang sekarang. Dia benar-benar sudah menyerah.

Suasana yang hening dan gelap gulita di ruang tamu itu, menjadi saksi bisu keterpurukan Naruto yang sudah semakin mendalam. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menjalani perannya sebagai hokage. Ia harus mengakhirinya dengan segera. Ya, dia harus berhenti menjadi hokage. Ini demi anak-anaknya.

Kini Naruto masih bersedih hati dalam mengenang Hinata. Maka biarkanlah dia menyendiri dalam kesunyian yang abadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak candaan yang tidak sengaja di rumah Naruto, Hanabi semakin sering mengunjungi kediaman Naruto. Bahkan tidak jarang pula menginap.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Kediaman hokage lebih hening daripada biasanya, bukan karena penghuninya telat bangun. Tapi karena keluarga ini sudah siap untuk berangkat piknik. Tentu saja ada bibi tercinta kedua malaikat kecil itu di sana, Hanabi juga ikut piknik. Hanabi sendiri sudah berada di kediaman Naruto sejak pagi-pagi buta, membuat bekal dan mempersiapkan kebutuhan piknik kedua buah hati kakaknya. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari yang lalu, karena Bolt berulah lagi. Naruto memberikan sebuah hukuman untuk Bolt. Sebuah hukuman berat yaitu harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah seorang diri.

Bolt sangat kaget dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto itu. Ia melototkan kedua matanya.

"APAAAA?" seru Bolt keras saat berhadapan dengan Naruto di depan akademi, saat jam pulang sekolah."AKU HARUS MENGERJAKAN SEMUA PEKERJAAN RUMAH!"

Naruto memasang wajah sewot untuk Bolt. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, itu hukuman yang pantas buatmu, Bolt."

Bolt pun terdiam. Ia memandangi wajah Ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Seketika wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"AKU TIDAK MAU. AYAH JAHAT PADAKUUUU! AKU MEMBENCI AYAAAAH!"

SREK!

Secara langsung, Bolt pun berbalik badan dan berlari cepat dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat.

"BOOOOLT!"

Naruto segera mengejar anak sulungnya itu. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara hokage dan anaknya sampai malam pun tiba.

Sejak kejadian itu, Bolt tampak merajuk sepanjang hari. Bolt tidak mau makan ataupun minum. Ia selalu mengurungkan dirinya di dalam kamar. Ia selalu membuang muka saat Naruto melemparkan cengiran ke arahnya. Ia tidak mau dipeluk ataupun digendong oleh Naruto. Ia selalu menghindar ketika Naruto mendekatinya. Membuat Naruto iba melihat anak laki-lakinya itu.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menawari hadiah kepada Bolt. Ia harus membujuk Bolt agar tidak marah lagi kepadanya.

Naruto pun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendekati Bolt yang sedang bermain kartu remi dengan Himawari setelah selesai makan malam. Naruto memilih duduk di samping Bolt.

Bolt menyadari sang Ayah duduk di sampingnya. Lalu ia membuang muka begitu saja. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Bolt, Ayah mau bicara," kata Naruto lembut.

"Apa?" tukas Bolt singkat. Ia berhenti bermain kartu sejenak. Sedangkan Himawari bengong melihat kakaknya yang bermuka masam seperti jeruk begitu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakak dan Ayahnya.

Lantas puncak rambut Bolt dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Bolt, maafkan Ayah ya karena waktu itu telah memberimu hukuman," ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut."Maksud Ayah bukan begitu. Ayah memberimu sebuah hukuman agar kamu bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan disiplin. Ayah ingin kamu menjadi anak yang bisa Ayah banggakan. Karena kamulah putra Ayah satu-satunya yang Ayah harapkan dapat menjadi ninja yang hebat, dapat membahagiakan Ayah dan ibu serta menjadi kakak yang baik buat Himawari. Kelaknya kamu bakal bisa menggantikan posisi Ayah nantinya untuk menjadi seorang hokage. Jadi, sedari kecil ini, kamu harus banyak belajar tentang kebaikan dan jangan buat ulah lagi. Kamu mengerti?"

Bolt tidak bergeming. Ia masih saja membuang muka. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Ia bermuka kusut.

"Ya, sudahlah. Jika kamu tidak mengerti dengan maksud Ayah tadi. Tapi, jika kamu mau memaafkan Ayah, Ayah berjanji akan memberimu sebuah hadiah. Apapun keinginanmu pasti segera Ayah kabulkan. Bagaimana?" sahut Naruto lagi sambil terus memegang puncak rambut Bolt.

Sontak saja Bolt terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto itu. Dia membulatkan kedua matanya. Secara langsung ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Benar, Ayah akan memenuhi apapun yang aku inginkan?" tanya Bolt tidak percaya.

"Iya," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Bolt senang sekali mendengarnya. Lalu dia minta hadiah liburan piknik yang kebetulan sekarang memasuki akhir musim panas.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan di hari minggu ini. Aku ingin piknik, Yah."

"Piknik?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia pun berpikir sebentar. Bolt menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya," sahut Naruto cepat. Ia tersenyum.

Akhirnya tawa pun menghiasi wajah Bolt. Ia sungguh senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Yah. Aku memaafkan Ayah," Bolt tertawa lebar.

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengelus puncak rambut Bolt dengan lembut. Ia senang putra sulungnya sudah mau baikan dengannya.

'Syukurlah, Bolt tidak marah lagi padaku. Aku senang sekali,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Mumpung hari minggu nanti aku juga libur kerja, kenapa tidak liburan saja dengan anak-anak. Lagi pula aku sudah jarang membawa mereka jalan-jalan semenjak Hinata meninggal.'

"AKU SAYANG AYAH!" langsung saja Bolt melompat dan memeluk ayahnya sehingga membuat Ayahnya kaget akan tindakannya. Lalu Himawari yang berada tidak jauh dari situ juga ikutan menerjang Naruto, walau dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kakaknya kegirangan. Namun, yang penting Himawari juga ingin merasakan pelukan ayahnya.

Naruto tersenyum tatkala kedua anaknya memeluknya dengan erat. Betapa mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto.

'Anak-anakku yang manis. Ayah sangat sayang pada kalian berdua,' gumam Naruto sambil membalas pelukan kedua anaknya.

Setelah itu, Bolt dan Himawari berlari-lari kecil ke arah dapur. Di mana ada Hanabi di sana.

Hanabi yang kebetulan masih berada di rumah Naruto waktu itu, juga diajak oleh kedua bocah nakal itu. Karena Hanabi juga libur pada hari minggu nanti. Maka Bolt dan Himawari mengajak tantenya juga ikut bersama dalam acara piknik di hari minggu itu.

"Eh, Bibi juga ikut kalian?" ujar Hanabi yang bengong.

Bolt dan Himawari manggut-manggut. Mereka berhadapan dengan Hanabi yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Iya, pokoknya Bibi harus ikut juga. Aku tidak mau tahu," pinta Bolt sambil memegang tangan Hanabi dengan erat.

"Benar. Bibi harus ikut. Aku senang kalau Bibi juga ikut. Pasti lebih asyik pikniknya kalau ada Bibi bersama kami," tambah Himawari disertai anggukan dari Bolt.

"Gimana ya?" Hanabi memasang pose orang yang berpikir serius. Kedua keponakannya menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Gimana, Bi? Apa Bibi mau ikut?" tanya Bolt penasaran.

Hanabi melirik ke arah Bolt. Lantas ia tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah."

"HOREEEE!" Spontan kedua bocah itu langsung memeluk pinggang Hanabi bersama-sama."KAMI SAYANG BIBI!"

Hanabi sedikit kaget saat dua keponakannya memeluknya tiba-tiba begitu. Lalu ia pun tertawa lebar sambil mengelus puncak kepala dua bocah hiperaktif itu.

"Hahaha, iya. Bibi juga sayang dengan kalian," begitulah kata Hanabi. Betapa ia menyayangi dua keponakannya sepenuh hati.

Akhirnya dia pun memenuhi keinginan dua keponakannya. Tidak mungkin Hanabi mampu menolak keinginan keponakan yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ia tidak akan berani membuat Bolt dan Himawari kecewa padanya.

Melihat Hanabi yang sedang berpelukan dengan Bolt dan Himawari di dapur tersebut, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya. Naruto sedang menyandar di balik pintu dapur sambil bersidekap dada.

"Hanabi begitu sayang pada Himawari dan Bolt. Sifatnya yang penuh kelembutan dan perhatiannya itu sama persis seperti Hinata," bisik Naruto memandang ke arah Hanabi yang terus tersenyum."Entah mengapa aku merasa Hanabi semakin mirip dengan Hinata. Hanabi sudah seperti ibu bagi Bolt dan Himawari."

Begitulah perkataan sang hokage ketujuh. Dia terus tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Hanabi yang mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Sehingga membuatnya tak pernah bosan melihat Hanabi.

Ada apa gerangan itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang di dekat suatu tempat di Konoha. Terlihat sepasang manusia yang tengah duduk di tikar, dengan ditemani beberapa hidangan seperti sandwich, buah-buahan, minuman kaleng dan beberapa cemilan ringan yang terletak di tengahnya. Mereka duduk dengan tenang sambil mengamati dua bocah yang bermain tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah Naruto dan Hanabi.

Dari jauh mungkin kelihatan seperti sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Padahal untuk orang yang mengenal mereka berdua, Naruto hanyalah seorang ayah dua anak yang duduk menghabiskan liburan bersama anak-anaknya dengan ditemani adik iparnya.

Hanabi duduk bersimpuh dalam diam, sedangkan Naruto sedang duduk merilekskan badannya dengan mencondongkan badannya ke belakang ditumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di belakang lehernya. Mereka duduk secara berdampingan. Tidak lagi ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya, padahal beberapa saat sebelumnya kelihatan sangat asyik bercengkerama. Mungkin karena kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan.

Entah karena angin apa, keduanya tiba-tiba saling bertatapan. Naruto dan Hanabi memandang dalam keterpakuan dalam diam.

Naruto tertegun sambil memandang wajah ayu Hanabi. Mengingatkannya akan wajah Hinata, seorang wanita paling berharga dan paling dicintai dalam hidupnya. Mata mereka yang sama. Keduanya sama indahnya. Wajah yang sama imutnya. Pipi yang sama gembilnya. Tubuh yang sama mungilnya. Bahkan model rambut pendek yang mirip, bedanya hanya pada poni dan warnanya. Seketika itu, semua kenangannya bersama Hinata muncul di otaknya. Saat-saat yang membahagiakan bagi dirinya dan Hinata. Saat-saat sedih dan susah ditanggung bersama. Di mana pada awal mereka menikah, mempunyai anak, menjadi orang tua, saling membantu dalam mengurus anak, dan melakukan semuanya bersama-sama. Saat-saat yang begitu menyenangkan bersama Hinata. Sungguh tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

Lalu beralih ke arah Hanabi. Ia pun terpaku memandangi wajah Naruto yang begitu teduh. Entah magnet apa yang menariknya untuk memandang Naruto begitu lama.

'Kenapa sekarang aku jadi suka memandang wajah kak Naruto ya? Dulu aku sering mempertanyakan selera Kak Hinata. Kenapa bisa sampai menyukai pemuda berisik dan ceroboh seperti kak Naruto. Padahal ada Uchiha Sasuke yang jauh lebih cool dan tampan, ada juga Shikamaru yang sangat cerdas walau ketampanannya sebelas duabelas dengan Kak Naruto. Kiba juga, walau sama berisiknya dengan kak Naruto. Tapi, setidaknya sifat Kiba jauh lebih peka. Beberapa pemuda keturunan bangsawan tampan dan kaya raya juga ada yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya dan mendekati kak Hinata, tapi kenapa bisa kakak menyukai orang ini,' batin Hanabi merenung di dalam hatinya.

Hanabi terus memandang Naruto. Matanya tidak pernah berkedip sama sekali saat terus menatap mata biru Naruto yang indah. Membiusnya dalam lamunan dasar samudera yang paling dalam sekarang.

'Tapi melihat langsung Kak Naruto seperti ini, walaupun dia tidak setampan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, wajah imutnya memiliki ciri khas dan daya tariknya tersendiri. Walaupun tidak secerdas Shikamaru, ia mampu memberikan kejutan yang bahkan tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh seorang manusia pun di dunia ini. Semangatnya, kegigihannya, dan tekadnya membuat orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya mau membantunya sukarela dan ikut memperjuangkan tujuannya itu. Aku yang biasanya hanya akan merasa nyaman jika bersama orang yang kuat, cerdas dan tanggap jika diajak bicara. Tapi, dengan Kak Naruto, membuat hatiku terasa jauh lebih nyaman dengan hanya berada di dekatnya dan memandangnya seperti ini. Dia sungguh pria yang benar-benar mempesona. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu pada Kak Naruto, kak Hinata. Kamu benar-benar mencintai orang yang sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak akan meragukan lagi penilaianmu terhadap lelakimu, kak. Apakah aku sekarang juga mulai mencintai kak Naruto ya?'

Itulah renungan hati Hanabi ketika menatap Naruto sangat lama. Ia benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam kasmaran.

Sesaat suasana pun menjadi hening seperti di kuburan. Di mana Bolt dan Himawari masih asyik bermain kejar-kejaran tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Hanabi sekarang.

Dalam keheningan tersebut, ditemani angin sejuk yang membuat rambut keduanya bergerak-gerak menambah pesona masing-masing di mata lawan tatapannya.

WHUUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, entah setan apa yang muncul di antara Naruto dan Hanabi. Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka berdua terus saling mendekat. Terus mendekat dan tak lama kemudian hanya ada sensasi yang terasa sangat manis di bibir masing-masing. Mereka saling berciuman di bawah pohon yang rindang.

BRUUUK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi benda yang jatuh sangat keras diikuti suara tangisan si gadis kecil yang sangat menggelegar.

"HUAAAAAAAAAH!" Himawari menangis histeris karena terjatuh.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bolt langsung berteriak memanggil Naruto karena tangisan Himawari.

Suara berisik tersebut menghancurkan momen indah kedua orang dewasa tersebut. Sehingga Naruto dan Hanabi kaget setengah mati karena mendengar teriakan kedua bocah itu. Lantas membuat Naruto dan Hanabi menjauh secara cepat. Kedua pipi mereka berdua bersemu merah setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Entah ini harus disebut keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Bolt dan Himawari yang telah mengganggu moment tadi. Moment yang indah hanya berlangsung singkat antara Naruto dan Hanabi. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua masing-masing.

Naruto segera bergegas menghampiri kedua anaknya. Ia pun berlari kecil dengan sikap yang tidak menentu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Hima-chan menangis?" tanya Naruto berlutut setelah di dekat dua anaknya. Di mana Himawari masih menangis.

"Hima-chan jatuh, Yah," jawab Bolt sambil berlutut di samping adiknya. Ia berwajah kusut sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

Naruto memperhatikan Himawari. Lutut Himawari sedikit lecet. Lantas Naruto memegang bahu Himawari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma lecet sedikit kok. Hima-chan jangan nangis lagi ya," bujuk Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"HUAAAAAH, AYAAAAH!"

Spontan, Himawari memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Himawari.

"Dasar, kamu manja sekali, Hima-chan," kata Naruto sedikit sweatdrop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, tampak Himawari duduk bersama Bolt di tikar. Bolt dan Himawari sedang makan sandwich bersama. Sesekali dua bocah itu bersenda gurau dengan riangnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Hanabi saling terdiam sambil menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Mereka duduk berjauhan akibat insiden memalukan mendadak itu. Keduanya masih kelihatan canggung untuk berbicara. Diam seribu bahasa tanpa saling menatap. Mereka saling merasa malu.

Tak lama kemudian, hari mulai terik karena sudah siang. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sepertinya hari sudah siang. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang," ujar Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Memang hari sudah mulai sangat panas. Matahari sudah berada di atas puncak kepala.

"Iya Ayah," kata Bolt mengangguk. Ia pun membantu adiknya bangkit dari duduknya.

Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Hanabi yang sedari tadi diam membisu.

"Oh iya, Hanabi. Terlebih dahulu aku akan mengantarmu pulang sampai ke rumahmu. Kamu tidak keberatan, kan?" tawar Naruto hati-hati.

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa kak. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Kakak tidak perlu repot mengantarku pulang," tolak Hanabi secara halus dengan wajah memerah. Ia kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu," Naruto yang merasa masih canggung segera membereskan perlengkapan pikniknya. Dibantu juga dengan Hanabi.

Sesaat suasana menjadi sangat hambar bagaikan nasi basi. Naruto dan Hanabi kelihatan salah tingkah saat membereskan semuanya. Sementara Bolt dan Himawari menunggu mereka dengan sabar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya sudah selesai. Mereka segera pulang ke tujuan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, di sepanjang jalan desa yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau di dua sisinya. Himawari yang berada di gendongan Naruto pada posisi depan. Ia bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, tadi saat aku hendak jatuh, kenapa ayah memakan bibir Bibi Hanabi?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Hah? Memakan bagaimana Hima-chan?" Bolt ikut bertanya pada adiknya karena merasa bingung dengan ucapan adiknya barusan. Bolt berjalan di samping Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, orang yang ditanya. Ia hanya kebingungan, plus wajah yang memerah. Ia tidak kunjung juga memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan putrinya tadi. Ia asyik berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan putrinya yang aneh itu. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

Sekarang biarkan saja hokage itu memikirkan jawaban untuk putrinya, bermodalkan otaknya yang pas-pasan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beralih ke Hanabi, dia juga dalam perjalanan pulang. Sekarang dia berada di tengah banyak orang yang terus hilir-mudik. Diapit dengan pertokoan yang berdiri di dua sisi jalan desa tersebut. Di mana suara-suara orang yang saling bersahutan. Membuat suasana jalan desa yang sibuk itu menjadi ramai dan bising.

Sejak tadi dia terus memikirkan adegan yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Adegan yang harus dilaknat. Adegan yang memalukan di antara dirinya dan Naruto di bawah sejuknya pohon rindang.

'Huuuh, untung saja aku pernah berciuman dengan Konohamaru-kun dulu saat masih pacaran dengannya. Jadi, aku tahu caranya berciuman. Jika tidak, pasti aku akan kelihatan memalukan dan ditertawakan oleh kak Naruto. Eh, eh, kok aku malah mikir seperti itu sih? Aduuuh, baka... baka... baka. Huaaaaa ... maafkan aku, kak Hinata. Aku tidak sengaja berciuman dengan kak Naruto,' begitulah isi pikiran Hanabi yang ternyata berbeda jauh dengan kepribadian luarnya.

Hanabi memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju ke arah rumahnya. Semua orang menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

Oke, sekarang terlihat aneh di mata para pengguna jalan. Bagaimana bisa pemimpin klan Hyuga yang terhormat bertingkah seperti orang aneh di jalan ramai seperti ini? Banyak orang-orang keheranan begitu melihatnya.

Sungguh insiden yang sangat mengguncang hati Hanabi sekarang. Ia tidak tahu esok harinya bagaimana selanjutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia harus bertemu dengan Naruto nantinya lagi? Ini yang benar-benar dipikirkannya secara keras.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAH, KAK HINATAAAAAA! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA SEKARAAAAAAANG?' jerit hati Hanabi yang menggema sampai di langit sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di siang hari yang cerah, kembali lagi keseharian yang rutin dijalani hokage ini sejak 3 tahun lalu. Duduk di kursi kebesaran hokage, dengan wajah lesu sambil melamun. Gurat kelelahan tampak jelas di wajah tampannya. Ya, doakan saja semoga sang hokage segera dapat meninggalkan rutinitas membosankan tersebut. Agar stresnya tidak melewati stadium empat. Terlebih harus menghadapi berbagai berita aneh yang memuat kabar tentang kenakalan dua anak tercintanya. Selalu saja terpapang di cetakan kekesalannya yang berujung dengan keluhan dan frustasi tingkat berat. Betapa ironisnya.

Tidak jauh dari Naruto berada, berdirilah sang penasehat kebanggaannya, Shikamaru. Si rambut nanas yang terus memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Sejenak Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya saat mengamati tingkah Naruto begitu lama. Karena Shikamaru merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini. Lalu Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan di suasana hambar ini.

"Hei, Naruto. Ada apa denganmu? Kalau kuingat-ingat sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, kamu kelihatan lebih segar dan bersemangat. Tapi, kenapa lima hari terakhir ini kamu jadi kelihatan suram lagi. Bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Naruto menatap ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aaahh, tidak ada apa-apa, Shikamaru. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru memperhatikan senyum Naruto itu. Seketika raut muka Shikamaru berubah menajam.

"Hei, kamu jangan meremehkan bagaimana ingatanku. Apalagi hampir setiap hari kita selalu bersama di ruangan ini. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Naruto. Aku tahu kamu pasti masih memikirkan tentang masalahmu itu, kan? Kamu masih memikirkan tentang masa lalu. Jadi, jangan memaksakan dirimu tersenyum seperti itu."

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Shikamaru barusan. Ternyata Shikamaru mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Memang keadaan dirinya semakin merosot jauh di bawah. Dapat tertangkap jelas oleh pandangan tajam Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengetahui bahwa hati Naruto saat ini tengah terombang-ambing oleh masalah yang kini dijalaninya. Shikamaru amat mengetahuinya.

"Iya, iyaaa. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Shikamaru. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok," Naruto terus tersenyum. Dia tetap keras kepala menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini. Biarlah dia yang akan mengurusnya sendirian.

Melihat senyuman Naruto yang terang bagaikan matahari, membuat Shikamaru akhirnya menyerah. Shikamaru hanya menghelakan napas kecewanya itu.

"Merepotkan sekali," gumam Shikamaru pelan. Ia pun memutuskan merebahkan badannya di sofa yang empuk. Santai sejenak.

Lantas Naruto kembali menyambung lamunannya yang tadi, sempat diganggu oleh si rambut nanas. Di mana saat ini di benaknya, dia mengeluhkan betapa merepotkannya mengurus dua bocah hiperaktif yang tadi pagi kenakalannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Andai saja tadi ada Hanabi di rumahnya, membantu mengurus dua bocah itu, membangunkan, memandikan, dan memasakkan sarapan. Dia tidak harus kelelahan padahal masih belum sore begini, kan?

Masih dalam lamunannya, Naruto teringat acara pikniknya di hari minggu kemarin. Di mana ia senang sekali melihat kedua anaknya bermain dan tertawa lepas. Hanabi yang juga kelihatan lebih cantik dan menawan dari pada biasanya. Mengingat wajah ayunya, kemudian ciuman singkat yang tidak pernah lagi dirasakannya lagi selama 3 tahun ini.

'Aaaargh, kenapa ciuman itu harus terjadi?' berang Naruto dalam lamunannya. Dia merasa bersalah, bahkan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah bertatap muka lagi dengan Hanabi.

Raut muka Naruto berubah kusut. Ia menunduk dengan perasaan yang amat bersalah.

'Apakah Hanabi marah karena aku telah menciumnya? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku harus menemuinya dan minta maaf saja? haaaah ... Aku benar-benar bingung!'

Shikamaru yang sedang terbaring di sofa panjang. Sedari tadi, ia memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang kusut. Ia menjadi terheran-heran dan menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Sehingga raut wajah sahabatnya itu berubah-ubah begitu.

Pertama, tadi kelihatan lesu seperti seminggu tidak makan ramen. Lalu tersenyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila begitu dan sekarang malah memperlihatkan muka bersalah karena ketahuan melakukan sekuhara pada anak gadis orang. Karena tidak mendapatkan kemungkinan yang jelas, akhirnya Shikamaru berhenti memikirkannya. Lagi pula orang idiot seperti sahabatnya ini memiliki pola pikir penuh kejutan setara dewa yang bahkan tidak mampu dicap oleh orang jenius seperti dirinya sendiri. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru.

POOOF!

Lagi, tiba-tiba muncul Anbu Neko di hadapan Naruto. Walaupun kemunculannya tiba-tiba seperti biasa, namun untuk kali ini Naruto terkejut karena lamunannya terhenti mendadak. Shikamaru juga terkejut karena Anbu itu mengganggunya saat berpikir tadi. Namun Shikamaru masih bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Naruto menanyakan pada Anbu Neko tersebut.

"Apa Bolt berulah lagi, atau kali ini Himawari?" tanya Naruto mencoba menebak.

Memang biasanya kabar yang dibawa oleh Anbu Neko, tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah kenakalan kedua anaknya itu.

"Benar, tuan hokage, sekarang Bolt sedang bersama Konohamaru-sama. Tadi Bolt sempat berkelahi dengan temannya di akademi, tapi sudah dilerai oleh Konohamaru-sama. Bolt merajuk dan berteriak meminta tuan hokage segera ke sana," Neko mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," kata Naruto memasang wajah yang datar."Silakan pergi duluan!"

"Ha'i, saya pergi dulu, tuan hokage!"

Setelah memberitahu kabar itu, Anbu tersebut segera pergi dan menghilang disertai kepulan asap.

POOOOF!

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursi panasnya. Air mukanya mengerut drastis.

"Haaaah," Naruto menghelakan nafas panjang dahulu."Aku harus segera ke sana, bisa susah nanti kalau dia merajuk seharian."

BLIIIIZZZZZT!

Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap mata diiringi kilat kuning yang bercahaya.

KRIIIEET!

Bersamaan itu, pintu ruang hokage terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut kuning dan seorang gadis berambut hitam masuk ke dalam ruang hokage itu.

Ternyata Ino yang baru saja masuk bersama Hanabi ke ruangan itu. Mereka pun kaget dan terpaku di tempat karena melihat kursi hokage telah kosong melompong. Hanya terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan santainya.

Lantas membuat Ino langsung mencak-mencak dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Padahal dia yang datang kebetulan bersama Hanabi, hanya ingin memberikan laporan perkembangan klan masing-masing. Tapi, sang hokage malah tidak ada di tempat di saat-saat penting seperti ini.

"DASAR, MANA NARUTO ITU? DIA MALAH PERGI BEGITU SAJA. DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" seru Ino dengan wajah yang kesal sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru."Shikamaru, Naruto pergi kemana sih, kok buru-buru begitu? Padahal aku harus memberikannya laporan penting ini padanya sekarang."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino dengan muka yang malas.

"Huuuuaaaam, dia hanya pergi sebentar mengurus bocah pirang nakal yang mencari perhatiannya," jawab Shikamaru setelah menguap panjang karena mengantuk.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi prihatin. Dia malah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Hanabi, ia memilih diam saja menyaksikan Ino sedang berinteraksi dengan mantan teman setimnya dahulu. Di dalam hati, dia bersyukur karena Naruto tidak ada di tempatnya. Padahal sejak di perjalanan tadi, di kepalanya berkecamuk bermacam-macam pikiran yang sangat mengganggu dirinya.

Kini Hanabi masih memikirkannya. Sejak insiden yang tak pernah ia pikirkan untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu entah angin apa membuat dirinya melakukan adegan memalukan itu pada Naruto. Apalagi melakukannya di depan dua keponakannya.

'Bagaimana caranya aku berhadapan dengan Kak Naruto? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Akan kuhukum nanti anggota klannya yang tidak di tempat itu sehingga aku sendiri yang harus menyerahkan laporan perkembangan shinobi klan Hyuga kepada Kak Naruto. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa canggung untuk berhadapan lagi dengannya. Aku ragu apakah aku bisa bersikap seperti biasanya? Aku juga merasa sangat malu setelah insiden ciuman kemarin. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini saat berhadapan dengan Kak Naruto. Setelah berani menciumnya yang notabene adalah suami kakakku sendiri,' batin Hanabi yang merenungkan masalah ini seorang diri. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menyelesaikan perasaan bersalah itu. Entahlah.

Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4 update!**

 **Ya, secepat kilat saya update cerita ini soalnya saya mau menyelesaikan beberapa cerita yang tertunda. Jadi, kayak dikejar deadline. Hehehe...**

 **Haaaah, saya nggak bisa tidur di malam ini. Ya udah, saya sempatin lanjutin cerita ini. Mumpung naskah ceritanya udah ada yang dikirim sama mahfud. Jadi, saya tinggal menambah yang kurangnya aja dan mengembangkannya agar lebih enak dibaca. Nggak perlu takut kehabisan ide lagi.**

 **Terima kasih buat kamu yang bilang cerita ini bagus.**

 **Lalu saya rasa cerita ini hanya sampai chapter 5 saja. Jadi, chapter 5 adalah chapter yang terakhir. Saat ini telah memasuki tahap puncak konflik batin dan perasaan.**

 **Oke, terima kasih buat yang udah mereview, fav dan fol cerita ini. Maaf ya jika saya nggak bisa balas review kamu semua.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 5, chapter yang terakhir. Cepat atau lambat nantinya, pasti bakal saya update juga.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Mahfud Khem**

 **Minggu, 6 September 2015. Pada pukul 03.09 A.M**


	5. Kamulah cahayaku, Hanabi

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **'Bagaimana caranya aku berhadapan dengan Kak Naruto? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Akan kuhukum nanti anggota klannya yang tidak di tempat itu sehingga aku sendiri yang harus menyerahkan laporan perkembangan shinobi klan Hyuga kepada Kak Naruto. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa canggung untuk berhadapan lagi dengannya. Aku ragu apakah aku bisa bersikap seperti biasanya? Aku juga merasa sangat malu setelah insiden ciuman kemarin. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini saat berhadapan dengan Kak Naruto. Setelah berani menciumnya yang notabene adalah suami kakakku sendiri,' batin Hanabi yang merenungkan masalah ini seorang diri. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menyelesaikan perasaan bersalah itu. Entahlah.**

 **Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto gaiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Colaboration Fanfiction**

 **Ide cerita : Mahmudh Khem**

 **Penulis : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Genre : Family/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Senin, 7 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, selamat membaca ya! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **Chapter 5. Kamulah cahayaku, Hanabi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Akademi, tepatnya di koridor yang sepi. Bolt yang bersama Konohamaru langsung dihampiri Naruto.

Kepala Bolt sedikit menunduk ketika Naruto sudah berada di dekatnya.

Dengan wajah sendu, Naruto menatap anaknya. Ia berlutut di depan Bolt.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang, Bolt?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Bolt diam belum mau menjawab. Naruto juga ikut terdiam. Ia tertegun ketika melihat wajah Bolt yang suram.

Lantas dipeluknya anaknya tersebut. Naruto memberikan rasa nyaman untuk Bolt. Ia tahu kalau Bolt saat ini mengalami suatu kesedihan. Karena itu wajahnya suram bagaikan senja kelabu yang meredup.

Di balik pelukan sang Ayah, Bolt mulai menitikkan air matanya. Naruto merasa bahwa Bolt menangis di pelukannya, ia menjadi merasa bersalah. diusapnya surai anaknya dengan lembut. Ia memberikan kasih sayang untuk anaknya yang tercinta.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, akhirnya Bolt bersuara.

"Aku merindukan Ibu," kata Bolt lirih."Tadi aku melihat temanku membentak ibunya sendiri, jadi aku marah dan langsung saja memukulnya. Aku tidak tahan melihat ibu itu, Yah. Aku kasihan. Tapi, anaknya sendiri malah membentaknya. Anaknya itu memang jahat sekali."

Naruto sendiri memasang wajah sedihnya. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Bolt sekarang. Maklum, dia mengerti bahwa Bolt tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang Ibu lagi. Sehingga membuatnya melakukan sebuah tindakan untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang yang telah membuat hati Ibunya terluka.

Bolt sangat sama dengannya saat kecil dulu. Naruto merasa marah juga jika melihat ada seorang anak yang membentak Ibunya. Naruto juga pernah merasakannya karena tidak mendapat kasih sayang Ibu saat kecil.

Karena itu, Naruto dapat memahaminya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sedih. Tindakanmu itu benar, Bolt," bisik Naruto lembut.

"Ayah ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks," Bolt tetap menangis di pelukan sang Ayah.

Naruto terus membelai rambut Bolt sebagai tanda bentuk kasih sayangnya. Konohamaru pun tersenyum simpul saat menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Sungguh suasana yang cukup mengharukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di kantor Hokage.

Suasana menjadi hening di ruangan itu karena Shikamaru langsung tiduran di sofa setelah menguap tadi. Hanabi yang masih melamun karena memikirkan insiden ciuman itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara di keheningan yang berlangsung selama lima belas menit.

Akhirnya Ino yang masih memasang raut wajah prihatin, mulai bersuara untuk memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Kalian tahu, aku jauh lebih suka melihat senyum palsu menyebalkan milik Sai-kun dibanding melihat senyuman Naruto yang sekarang terkesan terpaksa itu."

Mendengar Ino yang berbicara, membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya. Hanabi pun berhenti melamun. Mereka menoleh serentak ke arah Ino.

"Oh, kamu benar juga, Ino," tukas Shikamaru."Naruto memang pandai menyembunyikan kegelisahan dan kesedihannya dari kita semua. Dia selalu menunjukkan senyumnya kepada kita semua agar membuat kita tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Padahal aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, senyuman Naruto adalah kebalikannya. Dia sedang sedih sekarang karena masih memikirkan kenangan masa lalunya. Kenangan tentang Hinata. Itulah yang ia pikirkan."

Hanabi dan Ino tidak kaget lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Itu memang benar, selama tiga tahun ini, Naruto masih saja mengingat kenangan tentang Hinata, yang sangat ia cintai itu. Betapa tidak, Hinata adalah segala baginya. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi Hinata di hatinya. Tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

Mereka bertiga memang tahu bagaimana Naruto sekarang ini. Dulu Naruto selalu tersenyum riang bersama cengiran secerah mentari. Sekarang memang Naruto masih sering tersenyum bersama teman temannya. Tapi kadang saat-saat tertentu, apalagi saat bersama anak-anaknya, dia memaksakan tersenyum di balik wajah sendunya.

"Naruto sampai pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage. Aku tidak mengira karena tekanan mental yang dialaminya membuatnya hampir menyerah seperti itu. Padahal menjadi Hokage adalah impian terbesarnya sejak kecil," lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

Hanabi dan Ino terus mendengarkan Shikamaru yang terus berbicara. Namun, tiba-tiba di tengah mereka bertiga, datang seorang ANBU hendak melapor kepada Hokage.

"Permisi, di mana tuan Hokage ketujuh?" tanya ANBU bertopeng kucing itu. Ia celingak-celinguk karena kebingungan saat menyadari sang Hokage malah tidak ada di tempat.

Shikamaru langsung bangkit dari acara tidurnya.

"Tuan Hokage sedang ada urusan penting sebentar," jawab Shikamaru."Memangnya ada apa?"

ANBU Neko itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Himawari disandera oleh ninja buronan di area pemakaman."

"APA?! HIMAWARI DISANDERA?!" seru Shikamaru, Hanabi dan Ino yang sangat kaget. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna.

Hanabi yang mendengar itu, langsung panik sekali. Saat yang bersamaan, hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kakaknya. Mungkin karena itulah Himawari bisa berada di sana.

'Oh iya, hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Kak Hinata. Himawari ... Himawari ... Aku harus segera pergi menyelamatkan Himawari,' batin Hanabi yang kelihatan syok.

Kemudian Hanabi memutuskan pergi dari sana.

"BIAR AKU YANG MENYELAMATKAN HIMAWARI!" seru Hanabi langsung berlari kencang dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ino dan Shikamaru terperanjat mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan ANBU Neko itu.

"HANABI! TUNGGU! JANGAN GEGABAH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bolt sudah masuk ke kelasnya sendiri, tersisa Naruto dan Konohamaru yang duduk di bangku dekat halaman depan Akademi. Naruto bersantai sejenak karena sangat malas kalau kembali lagi ke kantor Hokage. Pasti akan membuatnya repot lagi. Tidak masalah kalau bersantai sejenak untuk menghilangkan beban dan stres yang kini hinggap di otaknya.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka saling terdiam.

Naruto pun teringat lagi lamunannya tentang Hanabi. Tentang insiden memalukan waktu itu dan juga tentang perasaan aneh yang kini bersarang di hatinya. Sedangkan Konohamaru yang berada di dekatnya, merasa aneh. Karena biasanya kalau mereka berdua bersama seperti ini, pasti suasananya menjadi berisik dan ribut. Tapi, entah mengapa suasananya menjadi hambar begini.

Konohamaru memikirkan sesuatu agar Naruto mau mengajaknya berbicara. Ia pun mengejutkan Naruto dengan cara berteriak keras di telinga Naruto.

"KAK NARUTO!"

Spontan, membuat Naruto sangat kaget mendengarnya. Lamunannya tentang Hanabi, buyar seketika.

"APA-APAAN SIH?" sembur Naruto kesal sambil menatap Konohamaru."KENAPA KAMU MALAH BERTERIAK BEGITU DI TELINGAKU, HAH?"

Mendadak Naruto bertingkah seperti bocah belasan tahun. Ia menatap tajam Konohamaru dengan wajah yang sangat sewot. Konohamaru hanya tertawa cengengesan.

"Hahaha, maaf. Soalnya Kak Naruto malah terdiam begitu. Biasanya Kakak yang mulai berbicara tentang apa saja. Tapi, kenapa Kakak malah terdiam? Ada yang sedang Kakak pikirkan ya?"

Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Lantas ia menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja aku merasa capek sekali hari ini. Begitulah."

"Oh, tapi, apa benar?"

"Benar."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia terus tersenyum. Saat menatap Konohamaru, Naruto teringat kalau sejauh yang ia tahu. Ini mengenai Konohamaru dan Hanabi. Hanabi hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki. Naruto mengetahui hanya Konohamaru yang pernah akrab dengan adik iparnya itu sejak ia menikah dengan Hinata. Mereka kebetulan akrab karena Konohamaru dianggap adik oleh Naruto. Sehingga Konohamaru bisa dekat dengan adik iparnya itu.

Hening. Tempat itu hening lagi.

Konohamaru menjadi heran karena Naruto malah terdiam lagi.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto mulai membuka suara dan menanyakan,"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hanabi, Konohamaru?"

"Hubunganku dengan Hanabi?" Konohamaru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk.

Konohamaru langsung menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja kami itu berpacaran, Kak."

Naruto cengo bukan main setelah mendengarnya.

'Apa? Konohamaru dan Hanabi berpacaran? Kalau begitu ...,' pikir Naruto bingung. Bagaimana nanti kalau Konohamaru tahu bahwa dia telah mencium Hanabi? Bisa gawat ini. Naruto menjadi panik sendiri.

Kemudian disambung oleh Konohamaru lagi,"Tapi, kami sudah putus."

Naruto cengo lagi mendengarnya.

'Eh, putus?'

Naruto merasa menjadi seperti orang yang paling bodoh sedunia. Mengapa dia tidak tahu tentang berita seperti itu? Padahal baik Konohamaru dan Hanabi. Mereka cukup dekat dengannya. Tapi, mengapa Konohamaru atau Hanabi tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka itu? Entahlah, mungkin mereka ingin hubungan mereka itu dirahasiakan saja. Tanpa memberitahukan kepada siapapun, termasuk pada Naruto sendiri.

Melihat tatapan bingung Naruto, Konohamaru tersenyum simpul.

"Mau tahu bagaimana ceritanya, Kak Naruto?" kata Konohamaru lagi dengan wajah serius.

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, ceritakan saja."

Konohamaru menarik pandangannya ke depan dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **POV: SARUTOBI KONOHAMARU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mulai berpacaran dengan Hanabi saat aku baru saja diangkat jadi ketua klan Sarutobi. Tidak lama setelah itu, Hanabi juga diangkat menjadi ketua klan Hyuga. Semenjak dia diangkat menjadi ketua klan Hyuga, Hanabi mulai menjauhiku. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Aku hanya membiarkannya saja, mungkin karena dia sibuk dengan urusannya sehingga dia tidak mempunyai waktu untukku. Aku sangat mengerti karena aku juga mengalaminya.

Namun, suatu hari ketika aku bermaksud belajar di perpustakaan Konoha. Di sana aku menemukan sebuah buku tentang sejarah Konoha. Aku pun membaca buku tersebut. Di dalam buku itu tertulis bahwa seorang pria dan wanita yang memimpin klan masing-masing tidak boleh menikah kecuali jika memiliki saudara. Aku tidak memiliki saudara. Sekarang Hanabi juga tidak mempunyai saudara lagi karena Kak Hinata telah meninggal. Aku mencoba memahaminya, mungkin itu juga yang dipikirkan Hanabi sehingga Hanabi menjauhiku. Ya, mungkin karena alasan itu, Hanabi menjauhi aku.

Saat pertemuan kami yang terakhir di taman Konoha, aku mengajak Hanabi berbicara mengenai hubungan kami ini. Aku berpikir ingin memutuskan hubunganku ini dengan Hanabi karena itulah yang terbaik.

Kami pun duduk bersama di bangku taman Konoha, pada sore harinya. Aku melirik ke arah Hanabi dan mulai mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan itu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita putus saja?" Hanabi terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar perkataanku itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hanabi.

"Karena aku rasa hubungan ini tidak dapat dilanjutkan. Apalagi kita berdua sudah diangkat menjadi ketua klan masing-masing. Hal ini akan mengganggu hubungan kita berdua. Waktu kita akan terisikan dengan berbagai masalah yang berhubungan dari klan kita masing-masing," kataku dengan wajah serius."Apa klan Hyuga sangat penting bagimu?"

Dia menjawab dengan serius.

"Ya, klan Hyuga sangat penting bagiku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Ayah. Kak Neji tewas dalam perang, Kak Hinata juga telah meninggal. Hanya aku satu-satunya harapan Ayahku untuk melindungi klan Hyuga."

Aku mendengarkannya dengan baik dan sangat mengerti dengan keinginannya itu.

Karena itulah aku mengatakan,"Memang sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Dia terdiam setelah pernyataanku itu. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita putus. Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi," Hanabi tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya untukku."Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kamu berikan padaku, Konohamaru."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi. Perjumpaan kami hanya pada saat pertemuan antar ketua klan dan saat itu juga dia seolah-olah lupa kalau aku pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Kak," ujar Konohamaru memasang wajah yang suram setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Kedua mata Konohamaru terbuka lagi.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam mendengar cerita Konohamaru, akhirnya menanyakan,"Kenapa kamu tidak memperjuangkan cintamu?"

"Kalau itu, sudah jelas aku tidak mempunyai harapan lagi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah yang terbaik. Kami harus putus. Itu tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ...," Konohamaru menghentikan pembicaraannya sebentar. Wajahnya semakin suram. Kepalanya ditundukkannya sedikit.

"Hanya saja apa?" Naruto balik bertanya. Ia sangat penasaran.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Konohamaru-kun!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil Konohamaru. Membuat Naruto dan Konohamaru menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Tampak seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan Konohamaru berada. Konohamaru menyadari kehadiran gadis yang amat dikenalnya itu.

"Tidak jadi, hehehe..," jawab Konohamaru tertawa cengengesan. Lalu meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Eh, itukan ...," gumam Naruto yang ternganga.

Naruto teringat tentang gadis itu. Gadis bersurai hijau toska dan bermata semanik emerald. Namanya Yoshino Kaede. Naruto dan Konohamaru pernah menolongnya mencari daun semanggi berhelai empat saat masih kecil dulu. Gadis itu juga berani mencium pipi Konohamaru sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Ya, gadis itu memang Kaede waktu itu. Naruto tersenyum simpul saat bersamaan Konohamaru pun menggandeng tangan Kaede. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku, menatap mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Entah mengapa Naruto begitu senang melihatnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hal ini masih samar-samar. Hanya menunggu waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi berhasil menyelamatkan Himawari. Buronan tadi telah dibawa oleh ANBU Konoha kembali ke penjara. Keadaan kembali kondusif. Syukurlah Himawari berhasil diselamatkan oleh Hanabi. Hanabi tersenyum lega sambil memeluk erat Himawari yang sangat ketakutan. Akibat insiden penyanderaan yang berlangsung lama hingga menimbulkan pertarungan sengit antara Hanabi dan ninja buronan itu.

Hanabi tetap bersama Himawari di tempat ini, di depan makam Kakaknya. Himawari pergi ke sini hanya berniat membawakan bunga matahari untuk Ibunya. Himawari pergi sendirian karena dia ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk memperingati hari kematian Ibunya. Ia tahu benar kalau hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Ibunya. Karena itulah Himawari memberikan bunga matahari sebagai hadiah untuk sang Ibu.

Namun, saat Himawari hampir mendekati makam Ibunya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi yang merupakan buronan yang kabur dari penjara Konoha, lantas ia menangkap Himawari untuk dijadikan sandera saat para Anbu mengejarnya. Hingga buronan itu mengancam akan membunuh Himawari jika para Anbu itu berniat untuk menyerangnya. Apalagi buronan itu menggendong Himawari dengan erat. Membuat para Anbu menjadi kewalahan.

Salah satu dari Anbu itu memutuskan untuk pergi melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Naruto. Segera saja ia melesat pergi menuju ke kantor Hokage.

Tak lama kemudian, Hanabi yang datang untuk menyelamatkan Himawari. Dengan gagah berani, Hanabi maju dan berhasil merebut Himawari kembali dari tangan buronan itu. Himawari pun dijaga oleh Anbu Neko, Hanabi memutuskan untuk menghabisi buronan itu sendirian. Tanpa campur tangan dari beberapa Anbu yang memilih menonton pertarungan Hanabi dengan buronan itu.

Pada akhirnya, buronan itu kalah dan terkapar di tanah begitu saja. Hanabi yang telah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Para Anbu segera membawa buronan itu langsung ke penjara. Meninggalkan Hanabi dan Himawari di area pemakaman ini.

Begitulah kejadian yang berlangsung satu jam yang lalu.

Terlihat Hanabi yang masih memeluk Himawari. Hanabi berlutut saat memeluk Himawari seperti ini. Ia sedang menenangkan Himawari yang sangat syok akibat insiden ini.

"Tante ... Aku takut ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks," Himawari menangis sambil memeluk erat pinggang Hanabi."Padahal aku bermaksud mau beri Ibu hadiah bunga matahari karena hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Ibu. Aku tahu itu dari Kak Bolt. Tapi, bunga mataharinya sudah hancur gara-gara diinjak sama orang jahat tadi. Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Hanabi tertegun mendengarnya. Lantas dibelainya puncak rambut Himawari dengan lembut. Wajahnya sedikit kusut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hima-chan. Tante ngerti kok. Hima-chan bisa beri hadiah lain lagi buat Ibu."

"Oh ya, hadiah apa itu?" tanya Himawari mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Hanabi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Hanabi.

Hanabi tersenyum sambil memegang dua sisi pipi Himawari. Bermaksud menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Himawari. Himawari berhenti menangis seketika.

"Hadiahnya adalah Hima-chan harus berhenti nangis, tersenyum seperti biasa dan doakan Ibu agar Ibu juga tersenyum karena melihat Hima-chan yang selalu ceria. Hima-chan mengerti, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu ternganga sebentar setelah mendengarnya. Lantas ia tersenyum.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Bi!"

"Bagus. Hima-chan pintar sekali. Bibi senang kalau Hima-chan tersenyum lagi. Kalau nangis kayak tadi, wajah Hima-chan jadi jelek, tahu."

"Oh ya, aku jelek kalau nangis ya Bi?"

"Iya."

"Kalau gitu, aku nggak akan nangis lagi. Aku akan terus senyum kayak gini."

Himawari menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar. Hanabi tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus rambut Himawari.

Hal ini ia lakukan untuk menghibur Himawari agar Himawari tidak merasa syok lagi karena insiden tadi. Jadi, Hanabi berhasil membuat perasaan Himawari sedikit lega. Hanabi senang Himawari bisa mengatasi perasaannya yang terguncang walaupun Hanabi merasa keadaan Himawari belum stabil benar. Tapi, dengan cara menanamkan kasih sayang, rasa aman dan kepercayaan maka membuat perasaan Himawari menjadi lebih baik. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hanabi.

"Pintar, itu baru namanya keponakan Bibi yang ceria."

"Pasti dong."

"Oh iya, ayo kita berdoa buat Ibu, Hima-chan!"

"Ayo, Bibi Hanabi!"

Lalu mereka berdua berlutut bersama-sama di samping makam Hinata. Mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Hinata di alam sana. Semoga di hari peringatan kematian Hinata ini, memberikan sebuah jawaban untuk kelangsungan masa depan Naruto dan keluarganya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar cerita Konohamaru itu, Naruto masih berada di Akademi dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Bolt karena jam pulang Akademi sebentar lagi akan selesai. Naruto tidak kembali ke kantornya. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersantai. Sekedar melepaskan kelelahan dan mengingat masa lalu di mana dia masih belajar di Akademi ninja ini dulu. Untuk mengusir sebuah pikiran yang sangat mengganggu hatinya saat ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Bolt keluar bersama anak-anak lainnya dari dalam Akademi tersebut.

Naruto menyadari anaknya sudah keluar. Ia pun langsung memanggilnya.

"BOLT!"

Bolt menoleh saat merasa dirinya yang dipanggil. Dia agak kaget jika sang Ayah langsung datang menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Naruto menyambut anaknya dengan pelukannya yang hangat. Bolt bengong dibuatnya.

"Lho, Ayah? Ternyata Ayah masih di sini. Aku kira Ayah sudah balik lagi ke kantor."

Naruto tersenyum sambil terus memeluk Bolt.

"Ya, Ayah berpikir menunggumu sampai pulang. Ayah malas balik lagi ke kantor. Ayah mau memastikan kamu baik-baik saja. Karena itu, Ayah menunggumu. Sekalian menjemput Himawari juga," kata Naruto dengan nada yang riang."Ayah ingin pulang cepat ke rumah bersama kalian berdua."

Bolt terpana mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Ayah ..."

Tiba-tiba, di tengah suasana hangat antara Ayah dan anaknya, muncul seorang ANBU yang memberitahukan bahwa Himawari diserang buronan.

Naruto menyadari kedatangan ANBU itu, yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Bolt. Ia menoleh ke arah ANBU tadi.

ANBU itu mengangguk seraya memberi hormat.

"Maaf, mengganggu anda Tuan Hokage. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau Himawari diserang oleh seorang buronan yang baru saja kabur dari penjara. Buronan itu menyandera Himawari. Dia mengancam akan membunuh Himawari jika kami mendekatinya. Kami sangat kewalahan. Karena itu, kami membutuhkan bantuan anda."

"A-APA?" Naruto dan Bolt kaget mendengarnya. Wajah mereka memucat seketika.

Saat itu juga, Naruto panik dan sekejap menghilang sambil membawa Bolt dengan hiraishin. ANBU tadi juga mengikuti kemana Naruto dan Bolt pergi. Mereka segera melesat menuju ke tempat Himawari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika sampai di tempat kejadian. Dia tidak tahu akan sampai ke tempat ini. Dia memang tidak tahu di mana Himawari tadi. Hanya dengan tanda segel hiraishin yang dipasangnya pada tubuh Himawari, itu cukup untuk membawanya untuk menemukan Himawari di manapun Himawari berada. Ia tersenyum miris karena ternyata Himawari berada di makam Hinata. Dia juga merasa lega sebab Himawari kelihatannya baik-baik saja bersama Hanabi.

"HIMA-CHAN!" teriak Bolt saat menemukan Himawari yang baru saja selesai berdoa bersama Hanabi di samping makam Hinata. Himawari menyadari sang kakak yang datang ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"KAK BOLT!" balas Himawari tak kalah kerasnya. Ia langsung dipeluk erat oleh sang Kakak.

"Hima-chan nggak apa-apa?" tanya Bolt lirih."Tadi kakak dengar dari Anbu yang melapor pada Ayah kalau kamu disandera sama buronan yang kabur dari penjara. Tapi, syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja."

Himawari tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak. Untung ada Bibi Hanabi yang menyelamatkan aku dari orang jahat tadi. Bibi Hanabi hebat banget. Dia berhasil mengalahkan orang jahat itu. Aku melihatnya sendiri lho, Kak."

"Oh ya? Bibi Hanabi itu memang hebat orangnya, Hima-chan. Diakan ketua klan Hyuga. Tentu saja Bibi itu memang hebat. Jadinya berhasil mengalahkan orang itu."

"Iya, benar. Bibi Hanabi sama hebatnya kayak Ibu."

"Iya, Bibi mirip sekali kayak Ibu. Andai Bibi adalah Ibu kita ya, Hima-chan. Aku senang jika Bibi Hanabi menjadi Ibu kita."

"Benar, Kak. Aku juga senang jika Bibi menjadi Ibu kita."

Obrolan akrab antara dua bocah kecil itu, terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Naruto dan Hanabi. Mereka tertegun mendengar percakapan dua bocah ingusan yang saling mengkhawatirkan antara satu sama lainnya. Terlebih Naruto sudah berada tepat di hadapan Hanabi. Hanabi yang merasa canggung saat bertemu langsung dengan Naruto seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan dua keponakannya yang sedang berbicara dengan akrab.

Menyadari Hanabi yang berada di dekatnya, Naruto melirikkan matanya ke arah Hanabi. Untuk memastikan keadaan Hanabi baik-baik saja setelah mendapatkan laporan dari salah satu ANBU bahwa Hanabi yang menghadapi buronan itu sendirian. Tanpa meminta para ANBU untuk membantunya.

Tapi, saat melihat luka di pergelangan tangan Hanabi, dia tiba-tiba merasa panik dan sangat cemas. Padahal luka kecil seperti itu hal biasa bagi seorang shinobi. Namun, tetap saja membuat Naruto sangat panik dengan keadaan Hanabi.

"Hanabi, tanganmu terluka," ucap Naruto secara refleks memegang tangan Hanabi yang terluka itu. Otomatis membuat Hanabi kaget akan tindakan Naruto itu.

Hanabi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Luka ini tidak parah kok. Kakak jangan khawatir."

"Tapi, Hanabi. Luka ini sangat parah. Kamu harus pulang dan mengobati lukamu ini. Kalau tidak ..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Hanabi memotongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kak. Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja kok," tukas Hanabi dengan wajah yang serius."Lebih baik Kakak pulang sekarang. Kakak harus membawa anak-anak pulang. Aku merasa Himawari masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Aku akan ikut bersama kalian."

Naruto terpana mendengarnya. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Ia tersentak saat menyadari tangannya memegang tangan Hanabi yang terluka itu. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Begitu juga dengan Hanabi.

"Maaf," ujar Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Hanabi.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Begitu juga dengan Hanabi. Lalu Naruto menghampiri kedua anaknya itu. Himawari langsung memeluk Naruto dan menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi pada Naruto. Naruto mendengarnya dengan baik.

Setelah mendengar cerita yang dilontarkan oleh Himawari, membuat wajah Naruto menjadi suram lagi. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari di mana Hinata meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia pun memandang ke arah batu nisan itu. Memperhatikannya dengan lama sambil berlutut. Juga kedua anaknya yang berlutut di dua sisinya. Mereka saling memejamkan kedua mata dan memanjatkan sebuah doa untuk Hinata yang berada di alam sana.

Hanabi berdiri dan terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan melankolis ini. Ia juga berwajah suram saat menangkap tetesan air mata yang jatuh menimpa makam Hinata. Tetesan air yang jatuh dari kedua mata biru sang Hokage.

Sang Hokage buru-buru menghapus air matanya ketika dua anaknya mengapit dua lengannya untuk segera bangkit berdiri. Naruto tersenyum lebar meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat suram.

"Ayo, Ayah!" kata Bolt."Ayo, kita pulang! Aku sudah lapar nih."

"Iya, ayo kita pulang sekarang!" sahut Naruto mengajak kedua anaknya pulang.

Hanabi menawarkan dirinya agar dia yang menggendong Himawari.

"Kak, biar aku yang menggendong Hima-chan."

"Eh, tapi Hanabi. Tanganmu terluka, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak."

Hanabi menggendong Hanabi dari arah depan. Naruto hanya pasrah membiarkan Hanabi yang menggendong Himawari. Padahal ia tahu sendiri tangan Hanabi sedang terluka cukup parah seperti itu. Namun, apa daya Hanabi tetap bersikeras tetap akan menggendong Himawari sampai tiba di rumah. Karena Hanabi ingin memastikan Himawari baik-baik saja akibat insiden tadi. Jadi, membuat mental Hanabi sedikit terganggu. Sehingga dia harus ikut pulang bersama Naruto dan anak-anaknya di sore hari yang indah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam. Rumah Hokage terasa sangat hening. Bolt sudah tidur. Himawari pun sudah tenang dan bisa tidur nyenyak walau siang tadi sempat diserang ninja buronan. Sejenak suasana kembali tenang seperti biasa.

Naruto melihat Hanabi yang sedang duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Hanabi sedang mengganti perban untuk menutupi luka yang menganga pada pergelangan tangannya.

Hanabi belum pulang sejak sore tadi. Padahal Naruto menyuruhnya pulang dan mengobati lukanya karena di rumahnya tidak ada peralatan medis, hanya ada kotak P3K. Namun Hanabi dengan keras kepala menolaknya karena untuk memastikan mental Himawari tidak terganggu dan bisa tidur nyenyak. Naruto mengerti kalau Hanabi sangat mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya. Hanabi pasti sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya tersebut, pikir Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Hanabi.

Hanabi terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto mendekat dan membantu memasangkan perban di salah satu tangan Hanabi.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa memasang perban dengan benar kalau hanya menggunakan satu tangan, Hanabi," kata Naruto dengan tegas tanpa menatap wajah Hanabi secara langsung.

Hanabi terdiam dan membiarkannya saja karena dia sendiri memang kesulitan memasang perban itu. Hanya keheningan yang ada selama Naruto memasangkan perban itu. Mereka saling terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mungkin mereka masih canggung di antara satu sama lainnya.

Saat melihat Naruto memasang perban untuk menutupi luka di tangannya itu. Hanabi teringat bagaimana kesedihan yang dialami Naruto saat kepergian Hinata. Untung saja ada kedua anak itu. jika tidak, mungkin Naruto akan terpuruk mengingat ia sendiri dan tidak punya keluarga sejak lahir. Lalu sekarang hanya sebentar saja, dia merasakan mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Naruto sudah harus merasakan kehilangan lagi yaitu kehilangan Hinata untuk selamanya. Hanabi juga masih ingat, saat menginap di rumah ini sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Hanabi sering memergoki Naruto duduk sambil melamun di ruang keluarga saat tengah malam sambil memandangi foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata, foto dirinya bersama Bolt, dan foto Hinata dengan Himawari yang masih bayi. Tampak sangat jelas wajah sedih Naruto. Bahkan juga ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Hanabi mengerti kalau Naruto memang masih sangat terpukul akan kepergian Hinata yang begitu cepat hingga dia hampir menyerah dan berencana melepaskan jabatan Hokage. Padahal itu adalah impian terbesarnya sejak kecil yang diperjuangkannya dengan sangat gigih. Hanabi merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan Naruto yang seperti ini. Naruto kesepian. Dia butuh seseorang untuk membangkitkan semangatnya yang sempat hilang. Dia memerlukan seseorang yang mampu mendukungnya.

'Kurasa ... Akulah orangnya. Akulah yang bisa membuat Kak Naruto menjadi lebih bahagia dan bersemangat seperti dulu,' pikir Hanabi dengan keras.

Hanabi akhirnya bersuara dan memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Kak Naruto, kamu masih ingat dengan apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu saat pertama kali menginap di sini sejak kepergian Kak Hinata?"

"Yang mana?" entah Naruto tidak ingat atau pura-pura tidak ingat.

"Kalau aku mengulang lagi ucapanku dengan serius, bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto sudah ingat dengan perkataan Hanabi waktu itu.

"Kalau kamu mau, aku mau kok menjadi istrimu," kata Hanabi dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto berdiri karena sudah selesai memasangkan perban di tangan Hanabi, dia mendekat dan memandang foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata di atas meja yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

Dengan wajah sendu, sambil tetap melihat foto itu. Naruto mengatakan,"Hinata adalah orang pertama yang peduli padaku. Sejak kecil, dia selalu melihatku dari jauh. Hanya dia, orang yang mempercayai impianku di saat hampir semua orang mengacuhkanku dan bahkan membenciku. Dia mengetahui semua tentangku. Tapi, aku baru mengetahui tentang itu setelah aku menikahinya. Aku menyesal, jika dari dulu aku menyadarinya. Aku pasti tidak akan kesepian dan sendirian saat aku kecil."

Hanabi berwajah lirih. Ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Kak Hinata karena itulah aku juga sering menguntitnya saat dia mengamatimu dari jauh. Bahkan dia juga tidak menyadari keberadaanku waktu itu."

"Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan mengikuti jalan ninjaku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku berharga bahkan lebih berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri. Dia satu-satunya orang yang ada di sisiku sangat aku berada di titik terbawah dalam kehidupanku. Bahkan dua kali hampir mati mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri saat penyerangan Pain dan saat kematian Neji. Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Tidak akan ada dan tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hati dan hidupku," ungkap Naruto masih menatap foto Hinata.

Hanabi ikut berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto. Ia semakin berwajah lirih.

"Aku mengerti itu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadikanku sebagai pengganti Kak Hinata. Tidak ada yang bisa mengantikan posisinya. Dia adalah Ibu dari Bolt dan Himawari, Ibu yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangi mereka berdua, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi Ibu pengganti bagi mereka. Apalagi bagimu, Hinata memiliki tempat paling spesial di hatimu yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Tidak mungkin menggantikannya dengan orang lain."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Dia berwajah kusut. Dia masih merasa ragu akan perasaannya sendiri. Entahlah, dia masih memikirkannya.

"Kudengar kamu ingin berhenti menjadi Hokage?" lanjut Hanabi lagi. Naruto sedikit tersentak.

Hanabi mendekat di belakang Naruto, lalu memegang ujung baju yang dikenakan Naruto dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Kak Hinata saat kami menyaksikan pelantikanmu menjadi Hokage. Kakak mengatakan bahwa menjadi Hokage adalah impianmu dari dahulu. Tapi di balik itu semua, kamu hanya ingin orang-orang mengakui keberadaanmu. Sekarang impian itu telah tercapai, kamu tidak sendirian lagi. Kak Hinata sangat bahagia, tidak pernah dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dibanding saat itu. Karena itu, aku mohon Kak Naruto. Jangan berhenti menjadi Hokage karena aku yakin Kak Hinata tidak akan mengizinkannya."

Sekarang tangan Hanabi berpindah ke pinggang Naruto. Hanabi terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kamu tahu, orang-orang sering membandingkanku dengan kak Hinata. Kata mereka, aku lebih kuat, aku lebih hebat dan aku lebih berbakat darinya. Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, malah aku merasa sebaliknya. Kak Hinata kuat, ia mampu menemukan jalan takdirnya sendiri walau ia dinyatakan gagal oleh Ayah. Hingga akhirnya dia berhasil. Dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari serangan Pain, dia berhasil membangkitkanmu saat kamu terpuruk walau saat itupun dia juga sama terpuruknya saat kehilangan Neji. Dia berhasil membuktikan dirinya kuat dengan takdirnya sendiri dan orang-orang telah mengakuinya. Lalu orang yang telah membuatnya seperti itu adalah kamu Kak Naruto. Aku ingin menjadi seperti Kak Hinata."

Hanabi kemudian menempelkan keningnya di punggung Naruto. Sambil terisak, dia terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana Kak Hinata bisa sangat mencintai orang sepertimu. Semangatmu membuat dia tidak ingin menyerah, tekadmu menuntunnya menemukan jalan yang benar, kamu merubahnya dan senyummu menyelamatkannya. Aku juga ingin kamu melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Aku tidak kuat, aku ragu apakah aku mampu menjalankan tugas untuk memimpin klan Hyuga. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menggantikan Kak Hinata di hidupnya. Tapi aku ingin menempati sudut lain yang masih kosong di hatimu, di hidupmu, dan di hidup kedua anakmu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin aku juga mencintaimu, Kak Naruto."

Akhirnya Naruto benar-benar merasakan pelukan Hanabi dari belakang. Merasakan punggung bajunya basah oleh air mata Hanabi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik dan membalas pelukan Hanabi. Dalam pelukan itu, Naruto mengakui perasaannya yang benar-benar sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang.

"Aku sudah tidak mampu bertahan sendiri lagi, aku memerlukan seseorang di sisiku, berjalan bersamaku lagi dan selalu mendukung apa yang kuperjuangkan yaitu anak-anakku dan Konoha. Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberimu tempat spesial seperti tempat Hinata di dalam hatiku. Tapi, aku akan berusaha membuat ruang kosong di sudut lain untukmu."

Hanabi segera mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Malam itu, diakhiri dengan malam yang tidak sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Naruto, dia tidak kedinginan dan kesepian saat tidurnya sejak kepergian Hinata yang sudah sangat lama.

Hanabi terus menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat. Dia sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Kamu sudah membuka tempat spesial untukku di hatimu. Aku juga ingin memberimu kebahagiaan, membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa riang seperti dulu, membuatmu bersemangat dan aku akan mengisi hidupmu yang sirna dengan cahaya penuntun. Aku akan menjadi cahaya penuntunmu sebagai istrimu dan Ibu bagi kedua anakmu. Itulah kebahagiaan terbesarku. Aku mohon, Kak. Jadikanlah aku istrimu dan Ibu bagi kedua anakmu. Aku mohon, Kak. Aku mohon."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti, Hanabi. Aku juga sudah memikirkan semua ini matang-matang. Aku memang sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung semua kesedihan dan beban yang kutanggung selama ini. Aku tidak kuat lagi berdiri sendirian. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang menjadi cahaya penuntunku. Cahaya yang mengisi hatiku. Cahaya itu adalah kamu, Hanabi."

Hanabi tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Saat bersamaan, kedua tangan Naruto yang merangkul pundak Hanabi. Kini beralih memegang dua sisi bahu Hanabi. Hanabi juga melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pinggang Naruto. Lalu ia menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang lebar. Senyuman yang sama seperti dulu.

Kemudian Naruto mengusap air bening yang jatuh dari sudut kedua mata lavender gelap Hanabi. Hanabi terpaku menyaksikan aksi romantis yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Sehingga mampu membuat Hanabi berhenti menangis sekarang.

Setelah itu, air bening tidak jatuh lagi dari dua mata Hanabi. Kedua tangan Naruto tetap memegang kedua bahu Hanabi dengan erat. Naruto terus menampilkan senyumannya yang memikat jiwa. Dia memandang kedua mata Hanabi dengan lembut.

"Hanabi, jangan menangis lagi. Tersenyumlah. Tersenyumlah hanya untukku. Kamu mau menunjukkan senyummu itu?"

Hanabi mengangguk. Segera saja dia tersenyum di depan mata Naruto.

Naruto senang melihatnya. Secara refleks kedua tangannya memegang dua sisi pipi Hanabi. Ia menatap wajah Hanabi dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada Hanabi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hanabi," ungkap Naruto dengan nada lembut."Apakah kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Hanabi terpana mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, dia mengangguk.

"Ya, kak. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum. Lalu ia menarik Hanabi dalam pelukannya lagi. Ia memeluk pundak Hanabi dengan erat. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Hanabi. Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu dan mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Hinata. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti Hinata. Aku akan selalu menemanimu dalam suka dan duka. Aku juga akan mendukungmu dan selalu memberimu semangat untuk memajukan klan Hyuga. Lalu ada satu hal yang ingin aku wujudkan sejak dulu yaitu melakukan perubahan dalam klan Hyuga. Aku akan menghapus perbedaan yang masih terjadi di klan Hyuga sampai sekarang ini," ucap Naruto dengan serius."Sejak menikah dengan Hinata, aku benar-benar melupakan tentang semua yang kukatakan pada Neji pada saat aku bertarung melawannya di ujian Chuunin. Bahwa jika aku menjadi seorang Hokage, aku akan melakukan perubahan pada klan Hyuga. Ya, itulah yang aku lupakan. Kini aku akan mewujudkan semua itu setelah kita menikah nanti. Aku ingin semua klan Hyuga baik dari kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah dapat bersatu. Tidak ada perbedaan lagi. Semua harus setara. Apakah kamu menyetujui keputusanku ini, sang ketua klan Hyuga?"

Hanabi tersenyum sambil merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"Apapun keputusanmu itu, aku akan menyetujuinya. Kamu adalah seorang Hokage. Kamu berhak mengubah segala yang ada di desa. Lalu teruskan jalan ninjamu dan terus jalani tugasmu sebagai Hokage ketujuh, Kak Naruto. Aku akan terus mendukungmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan terus maju dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menjadi Hokage. Terima kasih, Hanabi."

"Iya Kak. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku senang kamu sudah kembali bersemangat seperti dulu."

Mereka terus berpelukan. Mereka saling tersenyum bersama di malam yang hening ini. Akhirnya mereka sudah mulai berikrar untuk hidup bersama.

Inilah jalan takdir mereka untuk bersatu dalam mengisi kekosongan hati dan menjadi penopang hidup bersama untuk selamanya. Cahaya penuntun telah memberikan jalan buat Naruto untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya yang hampir di ujung tanduk. Hanabi yang telah menjadi cahaya baru di kehidupan Naruto. Cahaya penuntun untuk menggantikan posisi Hinata dalam sejarah kehidupan sang Hokage ketujuh itu.

Mendadak sesuatu yang ganjil muncul tak jauh dari Naruto dan Hanabi berada, suatu sosok tak kasat mata yang bercahaya. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dan bermata lavender. Berpakaian serba putih. Dia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang memeluk Hanabi. Naruto tersenyum tulus dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Senyuman yang sama seperti dulu.

Gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata. Hinata datang sebentar saja untuk menyaksikan suasana bahagia antara Naruto dan Hanabi.

"Syukurlah, kamu telah mendapatkan cahaya penuntun yang bisa menggantikan aku di hatimu yang gelap, Naruto. Aku senang jika kamu terus menjalani tugasmu sebagai seorang Hokage. Jalanilah terus hidupmu. Berbahagialah bersama adikku. Karena hanya Hanabi yang bisa menjadi istri dan Ibu buat anak-anak kita. Teruslah tersenyum dan bahagia walaupun apa yang terjadi. Janganlah bersedih. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata pun menghilang. Meninggalkan secercah cahaya yang selalu ada di hati orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENUTUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog Guiding Light**

 **Cuaca yang Sempurna Untuk Sebuah Pernikahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah, walaupun begitu suhu udara sudah mulai dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Memasuki awal musim gugur, daun pohon momiji sudah menguning.

Di bawah pengawasan mata para Hokage, 7 generasi Hokage Konohagakure yang terukir di bukit itu, tampak orang-orang berkumpul di pusat desa.

Semuanya berpakaian formal, pakaian mereka lebih mewah dan anggun dibanding biasanya. Sebuah pesta pernikahan tengah berlangsung di area terbuka. Di samping area itu, berderet-deret banyak pohon momiji yang menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Suasana di sana sangat hangat walaupun udara sedikit dingin.

Kakashi sibuk berkeliling untuk memeriksa semua hal yang bisa diperiksanya, dari mempersiapkan lokasinya hingga memeriksa tingkat keamanannya. Bagaimanapun, tamu yang datang termasuk Gaara sang Kazekage. Begitu juga seluruh Kage dari desa lain seperti Kurotsuci, Choujuro, dan Darui. Tidak tertinggal Killer Bee dari Kumogakure, Kali ini Killer Bee datang bersama anaknya, mereka berdua sudah nge-Rap bahkan tanpa disuruh. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya, hanya bisa menutup telinga sambil memaklumi kelakuan Ayah dan anak itu serta masih banyak orang-orang penting lainnya. Sekali lagi Kakashi berperan seperti ketua panitia event pernikahan, walau dia sendiri sampai sekarang masih belum menikah.

Yamato juga sibuk berlalu-lalang, bertindak di bawah pengawasan Kakashi yang sudah berpengalaman menangani hal seperti ini, sehingga Nona Tsunade dapat menikmati rangkaian acara tanpa harus memikirkan ini dan itu tanpa khawatir ada yang kurang. Kemudian sebelum Yamato menyadarinya, dia akhirnya dibebani oleh banyak tugas yang melelahkan dari Kakashi.

Seperti sebelumnya, Kakashi sudah mengatakan 'aku mengandalkanmu' dengan senyum, namun kali ini sepertinya Yamato merasa kesal. Yamato, di hari yang seharusnya semua orang bahagia, hanya dia yang memasang ekspresi wajah yang tidak bersemangat dan sangat lesu.

Lee dan Gai datang tanpa menenteng barbel-barbel, mereka tidak ingin memberikan kado yang sama dua kali. Tapi mereka membawa seorang anak kecil, berpakaian hijau ketat persis seperti mereka berdua. Sehingga sekarang terlihat jelas ada tiga manusia yang akan melakukan senam pagi.

'Mereka niat menghadiri undangan pernikahan atau tidak sih?' Pikir semua orang, heboh.

Tenten cuek saja terhadap tiga orang tadi. Dia tidak ingin repot-repot mengurusi dua pria berdarah panas itu, ditambah satu anak kecil yang tak kalah hebohnya dengan mereka.

Shikamaru berbicara sengit dengan Temari. Kalau seperti ini, tidak mungkin masalah pekerjaan. Paling hanya masalah keluarga, misalnya memberi Shikadai seorang adik.

Sambil melihat mereka berdua, Chouji juga tersenyum. Di sampingnya juga ada seorang anak perempuan berbadan tambun, yang juga tersenyum. Ayah dan anak ini sebenarnya tersenyum karena banyaknya hidangan di sana.

Chouji tidak perlu berpikir keras, seperti menghadiri pesta pernikahan sebelumnya. Dia akan menyantap hidangan dari satu banquet ke banquet lainnya, yang tentu diikuti oleh anak perempuannya.

Karui walaupun sedikit malu dengan tingkah keluarga kecilnya, tapi dia tidak mau merusak suasana pesta dengan memarahi mereka. Dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama gurunya, Killer Bee yang datang jauh-jauh dari Kumo.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, Ada keluarga Yamanaka yang tampak paling harmonis dibanding lainnya. Inojin yang baru berumur 6 tahun terlihat sangat senang dengan kedua orang tuanya, yang menggandeng erat tangannya di sebelah kiri dan kanan.

Di sana juga ada Kiba, jelas sekali dia kelihatan melakukan hal-hal konyol lalu menyombongkan dirinya yang akan menjadi Hokage ke delapan. Sedangkan wanita di sebelahnya, hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Beberapa orang mengenalnya dengan nama Tamaki. Belum ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka, tapi yang jelas Kiba masih kelihatan harus berusaha keras melakukan pendekatan.

Shino datang sendiri, namun dia segera mengambil tempat di samping gurunya, Kurenai. Niat Shino, agar teman-temannya yang lain menyadari keberadaannya dan mengetahui kalau ia hadir di acara ini. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

Kurenai datang bersama anaknya. Wanita ini walaupun sudah cukup tua namun masih kelihatan cantik. Anak perempuannya, tampak sangat manis hari ini. Pakaian Ibu dan anak ini sangat serasi.

Menghadiri acara pernikahan kedua sahabat baiknya, Sakura tidak perlu memandang langit. Cukup menoleh ke samping, dia akan menemukan hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Suami yang sangat ditunggu kepulangannya, menemani dirinya dan anaknya di pesta ini. Walaupun suaminya itu datang mendadak karena perintah langsung dari Hokage yang melangsungkan acara ini, sahabatnya itu tidak mau kalau suaminya kembali tidak hadir seperti di pernikahan sebelumnya.

Satu persatu, tempat itu perlahan diisi oleh lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi wajah yang familiar.

Pemilik Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi, datang, begitu juga dengan putrinya Ayame, yang merupakan daya tarik pelanggan kedai ramen itu.

Lalu Iruka yang sudah dipenuhi oleh perasaan campur aduk saat dia melangkah masuk. Di acara sakral yang begitu mendebarkan hati.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat indah, seakan-akan surga memberikan berkat mereka.

Lalu, tentu saja ...

Pikiran Hyuuga Hanabi melayang ke angkasa lagi.

'Kak Hinata ...'

Memandang keluar jendela ruang tunggu, dia dapat melihat langit biru yang bebas dari awan.

'Aku akan menikah, lalu menjaga suami dan kedua anakmu sampai mereka menemuimu nanti.'

Dia membisikkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Menatap pria itu dengan intens, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Meskipun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, hanya dengan merasakan keberadaan pria itu di sampingnya, hati Hanabi terasa hangat.

Mata Naruto yang tidak berkedip saat memandang sebuah foto yang ada di pojok ruang tunggu itu, yang dihiasi dengan buket bunga indah dan sebuah dupa yang mengeluarkan asap wanginya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia sedang memandang wajah Uzumaki Hinata. Istrinya yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Hanya melihat Naruto seperti itu, Hanabi merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk, ada perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya.

'Aaaah ...,' pikirnya. Saat ini, detik ini ...

Berdiri di sebelah orang yang dicintainya membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dia merasa sangat bahagia, hingga tidak bisa diekspresikan dengan kata-kata.

Momen ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Pikir Hanabi sederhana.

Saat Hanabi memandangnya, Naruto menyadarinya, karena matanya beralih untuk menatap mata Hanabi.

Wajah Hanabi memerah. Dia merasa sedikit gelisah.

Naruto memberikan cengirannya. Wajahnya yang serius tadi berubah santai berharap dengan begitu dapat menenangkan kegelisahan di hati Hanabi.

Ayahnya, Hyuga Hiashi memasuki ruang tunggu. Hiashi masuk sambil menggandeng tangan dua cucunya yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Bolt dan Himawari kelihatan sangat manis dan serasi. Senyum riang selalu menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

Sudah hampir waktunya.

Hanabi mengamit lengan Naruto dan berpegangan erat.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hanabi.

Upacara pernikahan mereka kini dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya chapter 5 update!**

 **Ceritanya udah tamat nih. Agak panjang juga ya pas di chapter terakhir ini. Maaf, jika saya baru mengupdatenya sekarang.**

 **Terima kasih buat Mahmud Khem yang telah mempercayakan cerita ini pada saya untuk dipublish di akun saya. Terima kasih banyak ya udah mau kolaborasi buat fic ini sama saya. Lain kali kita buat cerita kolaborasi kayak gini ya. Oke?**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah fav, fol, dan mereview serta membaca dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Oh iya, ternyata ada banyak kesalahan typo di fic ini. Seharusnya rambut Hanabi berwarna coklat. Malah saya ketik jadi hitam. Maaf ya nanti bakal saya perbaiki dan terima kasih buat orang yang udah mengingatkan saya.**

 **Lalu menurut saya, Hanabi di fic ini benar-benar ooc. Berbeda jauh dengan yang aslinya di canon. Tapi, nggak apa-apa. Itu nggak masalah, namanya juga cerita fanfic. Hehehe ...**

 **Hm, segini saja komentar dari saya untuk mengakhiri cerita ini.**

 **Arigatou ...**

 **Tertanda**

 **-Hikari Syarahmia dan Mahmud Khem-**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di karya baru berikutnya.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **GUIDING LIGHT**

 **RESMI DITAMATKAN!**

 **Minggu, 4 Oktober 2015**


End file.
